Best Friend
by PenaPerfection
Summary: Nicole has no idea she's been living a whole lie. She never knew she had a childhood best friend. But now that her best friend revealed himself,what will the story behind them bring? Will they become best friends again,or more?
1. Chapter 1

I was sitting down in my favorite table at Starbucks,looking out the window,trying to feel better. You see,this morning I had an audition for a role in a short film. Sadly,they said that I needed at least be in,or finished acting school. My mother never approved of my dream,so I never did get the money to get into the schools. When an opportunity of a lifetime came,my mother didn't let me go. That was two years ago. Now I'm 17. I say I can make my own decisions,but apparently I'm still young. I'm trying. Really trying.

I soon became agitated with all these thoughts in my head. Just then,a voice spoke to me. "Excuse me,can I sit here?" It asked. I look over to my side,and am now staring into the beautiful chocolate-brown eyes of Logan Mitchell.

Logan Mitchell was the cutest,most popular guy in school; Even though he just moved here,and has been going to school here for about three weeks. Mostly everyone knew him though. We weren't much of friends,sure I passed him by,but he just shared a smile. I think it's better that way,considering I have a major crush on him...

"Oh...um,yeah. You can." I reply shyly.

He smiles,and says "Thanks,Nicole."

He knows my name?

How does Logan Mitchell know my name.

I just smile in return. He had an espresso,and his phone out. I tried my best to hide my blushing face,so I continue looking out the window. As I do that,I notice Logan look up at me out of the corner of my eye. Quickly,I try to concentrate on the outside world,as it starts to rain.

"I come here and sit in this exact spot to look outside. To just get rid of stress,or think out my problems." He says.

I look over to see Logan staring outside.

"Really?" I ask.

He turns back and locks eyes with me. "Yeah. I can tell you do the same?"

I just nod my head. To not get awkward,I look over to the clock on the wall. 4:17.

"Oh,dang it." I say in a mutter while frantically searching my pockets for my phone.

"You can use mine." Logan says nicely. I smile back,and say "Thanks...I won't take long." He hands over his phone,while his eyes are still fixated on me.

I dile my moms number.

"Hey mom." I begin. "Um,yeah...I didn't get the part." The conversation continues. "No...yeah. I mean...theres always other chances,right?" My eyes start getting watery. "Yeah. But um,anyways I was just wondering if you could pick me up at Starbucks. I walked over from the audition since my cars still in the auto repair...but now its rai-"

She cut me off. Apparently,she was at work,super busy and about to head to a conference. "Oh,okay. I guess I'll just walk. Yeah,its fine...love you too. Bye." I hang up,and sigh. I burry my face into my hands. I forget to give Logan his phone,so I quickly sit back up and hand it to him. "Sorry." I say softly.

I could tell he wanted to know what was wrong. He takes his phone,and I look back down. However,Logan didn't let it get awkward. He immediately asked "May I ask what's wrong?"

"Um,I tried out for a role for a film,but didn't get the luck to earn it.." I say quietly.

"I'm sorry.." He says kindly. I think he meant it too. I chuckle a bit. "Yeah. Oh well. I guess I tried my hardest..." I say standing up,and wiping my face clear of any tears. "Thanks for letting me use your phone,and for listening. I'll see you around." I say heading off. Logan grabs my wrist,and says "Wait." I do as he says,confused. "I can take you home."

"No,you don't ha-" He cuts me off. "Its raining. Your house is a good six blocks from here. You could get hurt. Now come on." He finishes his coffee,picks up his phone,and heads towards the door.

_Why would he care about me? He doesn't pay much attention to me during school._I thought to myself.

"Nicole? Come on." Logan calls giving me a slight grin.

As I process all of this I head over to him holding the door open for me.

_Why did he have to be so cute? _I asked myself.

He leads me to his car and yet again opens the door for me. "Thanks." I say with a smile. He then walks over to his side,gets in,and starts the engine. "Logan?" I ask. "Yes?" He replies innocently.

"Why are you doing this? I mean you're probably the most popular guy in school,and you're taking a girl that you don't even pay attention to,home." I tell him.

"I still recognize my best friend from first grade,Nicole." He says with a sad look on his face.


	2. Chapter 2

I furrowed my eyebrows,and asked "What?"

Logan chuckles a bit. He sighs,and says "Nicole. Look."

I do as he says,as he pulls out a little object. It was a piece of a heart that had the letters '_BES' _On top,and below it had '_FRI'_It seemed all to familiar...

"How do I feel like I've seen that before?" I asked myself loud enough for Logan to hear.

"Nicky...its me..." He says with a sad expression that could make anyone cry.

"Who?" I ask sadly. "Logan,I just know you as the popular guy in school. The guy that every girl would die to have. But I'm sorry,I don't know you more than that..."

Logan smashes his fist on the steering wheel. "You have to know me! You have to!" He yells at me.

I was scared. Really scared. Logan could probably tell by how his face softened. "Nicky,I'm sorry...I'm just.." he begins. I didn't know what was happening,and all I wanted was to go home and act like none of this ever happened. I didn't let him finish his sentence, "Logan,please. Just take me home."

He sighs and puts the car into drive,and goes off.

As he nears my block,I still wonder how he knows where I live.

I let it slide,and he approaches my home,and parks his car in the drive way. He gets out and hurries to open the car door for me again. "Thanks." I say quietly.

"Nicole,I'm sorry for bursting out like that. It's that I you to-"

I cut him off, "Logan. I don't know what's going on,and I'm scared,and worried. Please. I need you to tell me what's happening,and why you're apparently my best friend,and know where I live. Can we talk later? When you can explain everything,okay?"

"Yeah. Okay..I'll see you at school tomorrow then?" He replies.

"Yeah.." I say trying my hardest to manage a smile. I turn away,and head to my front door. I turn around one last time to see Logan gloomily walking over to his side of the car,and heading off.

What was happening?


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! Whoever is reading this,thanks! I would really appreciate some reviews :) It would help me get motivated,and to write longer chapters:)  
**

* * *

I woke up early the next morning. I didn't get much sleep last night thanks to my thinking. It was 5:32 in the morning. _Ugh. _I couldn't go back to sleep.

The only thing to do,was get ready for the day.

_"Nicky..It's me." _ Replayed in my head. It was just Logan. But he also said, _"I still recognize my best friend from first grade,Nicole."_

His _**best friend.**_

He hasn't been here a month,and I already have a major crush on him,but am also his best friend?

I picked out some dark skinny jeans,and a purple Areopostale shirt. I straightened my hair,and put a beanie on. I then brushed my teeth. Barley any time had passed. It was only 5:53.  
To kill some time,I watched TV in my bedroom. All of a sudden my head hurt like crazy. A picture flashed in my head. It was of a little boy,with dark raven hair. His hand was holding onto someone else's hand. But it seemed as if my mind cut that part of the picture out. Then as fast as my head ache started,it ended.  
My breathing became hitched,and I was a bit sweaty. I got up and walked around my room. I look at my clock on the nightstand. _6:12._  
I had to head to school around 7:30. I felt sick to my stomach. I laid down on my bed,clutching my stomach. My alarm clock goes off,meaning it was 6:30. I always get up then,but now I had been lying here for 18 minutes. I still had an agonizing pain in my stomach.

My phone vibrates.

I slowly get up,and grab it. One new message from an unknown number.

I open it,and it says, **"Morning,Nicky=) I was wondering if I could pick you up,and drive you to school? We really need to talk...-Logan."**

As soon as I read his name,the pain in my stomach slowly dissolved. I was a bit scared of what just happened. Mostly confused. And how did he get my number? I dropped that thought and texted him back.

**"If you don't mind ,it'd be great if you picked me up. Please come as fast as you can,like..now. I don't know what's happening."**

I sent it,and await for a reply.  
A couple of minutes later,I get a message.

**"Of course. I'll be there as fast as possible."**

A little time passes by,and there's a knock the door.  
I walked downstairs,and opened the door to see Logan.

"Hey,Nicky." He says a bit awkwardly,before putting on a dimple smile that could make me faint. My whole world lit up. _But why?_

He was gorgeous,but I barely knew him.

"Hi,Logie." I say,quickly regretting it.

"Wait. Did you just call me Logie?" He asks.

I blush,but don't answer.

"You used to call me that all the time when we were kids." He replies smiling wide.

"When we were kids? Logan,please. Can we please talk this over? Explain?" I reply sadly.

Just about as he was about to talk,my mother's voice calls me, "Honey,who's at the door?"

She soon appears and as she see's Logan,her eyes widen. She squints a bit,and walks closer. As soon as she could see Logan's face clearly,she says "Logan Mitchell...is that you?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! This is a bit longer. Hope you people reading,are enjoying. Please share this story with others! It would mean a lot:) Please review:)  
**

* * *

"Um...hi?" Logan responds.

"You haven't changed a bit." My mother replies taking a step closer. I could tell my mother surprised Logan by how awkwardly he was standing,and seeming to try to find what words to speak.

"Mom? How do you know Logan?" I ask.  
My mother resetted her gaze from Logan,to me. Her expression changed to worry. In her eyes,you could see how nervous she was. She couldn't find the right words like Logan,but right then,Logan blurted out, " !"

How did Logan know she was my mother...well it could've been really obivous,but still...

I still need _some _sort of explanation.

My mother lets out a nervouse sigh,and quickly says, "Logan,may I please speak with you?" Logan turns to me and says "Nicky,wait for me in my car." I quickly object. "Logan? Why?"

"Nicky,please." he replies growing impatient.

"No! Wh-"

"Nicole! Please." He says raising his voice,then lowering it. "Please,Nicole. I'll be out in a minute."

I just look at him for a couple of seconds. After,I simply nod my head. I exit the door,and shut it behind me,and enter his car.

_Now. To just sit. And wait._

* * *

***Logans POV***

led me into her dining room and sat me down at the dinner table. She looked me strait in the eyes, "I haven't seen you in forever,Logan." I smiled. "It has been a long time...woah,woah,woah. Wait." I take a pause for a minute,and then continue, "How do you remember me,and Nicole doesn't?" Her face flattens. Her entire expression turned upset. She wasn't replying. " ?" I asked. She sighed,and began,  
"Logan...the day you left,we went along with you,and your family to say our goodbyes at the airport. It was um...me. My husband,Nicole,and Nicole's...parents." She paused. "They didn't make it."

My heart shatters.

"What do you mean,they didn't make it?" I ask softly.

"When we were on our way back home,we had a wreck. Everyone in the back seats,Nicole,my husband,and I,only had a few cuts. Or even a mild gash. But the semi that hit us...collided with the front. Killed on impact." She says,her eyes getting wattery by the second.

She continues the story. She tells me that as soon as everything stood silent,they immedietly checked the front. They just hoped Nicole wasn't watching. looked over to the little six year old Nicole to see her partially passed out. She was light-headed. The car completley totaled. The driver in the other car was practically dead right when he hit the front of their car. They called an ambulance. ,had Nicole in his arms. She had passed out completley as they touched the ground once they got out of the vehicle.  
Once the ambulance got there,there was nothing left to do,or say. Everyone else pronounced dead. The only three survivors were taken to the hospital.  
Mr. & Mrs. Shaw had no broken bones,but a few stitches here and there. They were then in the waiting room awaiting information on little Nicole.

As the doctor comes out,he tells them that they found nothing wrong with her. Just almost the same as Mr. & Mrs. Shaw. The doctor let them inside Nicole's room.  
Nicole was wide awake. Her eyes wandering everywhere around the room.  
Nicole finally rests her gaze onto ,as asks her a question, "Honey,are you feeling okay?"

"I'm fine mom." Nicole responded.

's heart dropped right when she said that. She called the doctor in right away.

As the doctor tested her eyes,and moving her arms and legs,he asked a few questions.

She thought Mr. & Mrs. Shaw were her parents. She knew she had been in a wreck. She knew she was in a hospital.

The doctor presumed Nicole to have lost her memory.

They tried to get the least bit of information into her,but as the doctor asked to tell Nicole about her parents, couldn't do it.

The six year old's life soon became a lie.

Nicole's aunt, ,was now apparent to her to be her mother. The same to be her father.

I had no questions.

Only guilt built inside me. Thinking this was all my fault.

"Logan. I know this a lot to process,but...I need you to tell Nicole this. Not now. But I know you will find the perfect moment to gently tell her this. She may not remember you,but you could always help her to. I just can't bear myself to tell her after so many years." She said tears rolling down her cheeks. "Now. You should be on your way to school. You are a bit late. But you'll make it." She said.

And with that,she escorted me out of her house,and left me to enter the car with Nicole.


	5. Chapter 5-Something Comes Out

**Hello! This is the longest chapter so far. I would really love some reviews! Enjoy! :)  
**

* * *

***Logan's POV***  
As I open the car door,Nicole doesn't bother to look at me. She just looks out the window.

It was better that way though. I couldn't even look at myself.

_I killed her parents._

I was frozen in my own world. The thoughts of how she would react when I told her all about this. What was I going to say? _How_was I going to say it? I was on the verge of breaking down. I wasn't driving. The car was still in park. I'm just looking down,holding onto the steering wheel.

"Logan?"

I look up to see Nicole staring at me. She gets closer to me,and puts her hand on my face.

"Why are you crying?" She asks softly.

_I'm crying?_

She wipes my face,and then softly caresses it.

"Logan. Whats wrong?" She asks once again.

I take my face away from her hands. I wrap my hands tighter around the steering wheel. "Lets get to school..." I say putting the car into drive. She sinks back into her seat,but she still looks at me with worry by what I can see from the corner of my eye. The ride to school was silent. it was 7:54. _We weren't that late. Classes usually start when the bell rings...and that's around 8:15.  
_As I park my car in the school parking lot,Nicole doesn't move. I turn the engine off,and put the keys in my pocket. It was silent.  
"What class do you have before lunch?" Nicole finally speaks up.

"Um,pre-algebra. Why?"

"I have english. I'll meet you outside of your class so we can talk about _all of this_over lunch."

"Okay. I'll see you then..." I say quietly. She exits the car,leaving me sitting there. She hadn't closed the door,so sneaks her head back in a peek and says "You still have to tell me why you were crying,Logan. I didn't like seeing you like that." With that,she leaves.

* * *

***Back to Nicole's POV***

The day went by pretty slow to me. First-hour was a dread. Geography was not my best subject,especially when I have my thoughts elsewhere. Second-hour was Art,my best class. Which turned out horrible when the picture of this morning came across my mind. I had a **major** migraine.  
Now here I am in third-hour,English.  
"Okay! Today,we are just going to do some review-" My teacher stops talking when someone walks through the door. It was a guy.  
"Oh..I'm sorry. Is this ,English?" he asks nervously holding a class schedule while having a backpack one strapped over his shoulder.  
"Yes. It is. And you are?"  
He walks closer to 's and sticks his hand out, "James. Diamond."  
_He sure was a diamond..._

lets James tell the class more about him. apparently he's from New York,but moved over here to California because of his dad's work transfer.  
He's 18,and he barely moved into his house two days before.

He seemed really nice. By what I saw,he was really cute.  
Chestnut locks,hazel eyes,nice toned body,tall,beautiful smile,and a great sense of style.

"Well...why don't you take any open seat? Don't worry about work today in my class. We'll just talk over things later." says.

James smiles and nods. He scans over the class and his eyes land on the seat open next to me. He grins,and heads over. He settles down,and looks at me. "Hey." he says with a smile.

"Hi. I'm Nicole."

"That's a pretty name,pretty like you."

I chuckle at how lame that was. "Cheesy,are we?"

"I tend to do that. It's a gift,what can I say?"

I laugh at his comment,and turn back to the board. _He also has corny lines. Girls fall for guys like that._

* * *

The bell rung after what seemed like forever. I picked up my books,and got out of my seat. As I headed to my locker,someone showed up beside me. "Let me help you with that."  
It was James. _What a coincidence.  
_He takes my books,and I open my locker. He stuffs them in there,and shuts my locker.

"Thanks,Diamond." I say.

"Hm. Very welcome..." He says stretching the welcome out. "This is when you tell me your last name."

I chuckle, "Shaw. Nicole Shaw."

"Well...if you don't mind,would you kindly tell me where the cafeteria is?"

"Maybe...I'm about to head there. But first,I gotta stop by a class. Come,follow." I say with a bit of amusement.

He does as I say,and we head to Logan's algebra class. We head up a couple of stairs,and down a hallway. On our way there,James made small talk. Making me laugh,or just think. He was actually a down-to-earth guy.  
As we approach Logan's class,he's outside standing by his locker looking at something.  
"Hey,Logan!" I say happily.  
He quickly puts whatever he was looking at into his pocket. He rubs at his eyes,and sniffles a bit. "He-Hey,Nicole."

He looks up at me,and his eyes are all red,and puffy.  
"Logan,whats wrong?" I say getting closer to him and putting my hand on his shoulder. He sinks into my touch.  
"N-Nothing. Lets get to lunch.." He says quietly. He then sees James standing there. "Oh..hey,James."

"Hey,Logan..." he replies. "You okay?"

"Yeah...lets go eat. I'm starving."

Logan is walking in front of James and I. He's not talking at all. Just looking up,and keeping at a steady pace.

"So..you know Logan?" I ask James in a whisper.

"Yeah. I met him in second-hour,government. We got paired up for a project,too."

We neared the cafeteria,when I told James to go on and save us a seat. I pulled Logan to the side.

"Um..hey?"

"Why were you crying?" I ask sternly.

"Nicole. Can we not talk about this here?" he asks with a slight roll of his eyes.

"Logan,the whole point of coming to get you _was to talk about it._"

He doesn't respond. He looks down. I lift his head back up by his chin,gently. His eyes were teary eyed. All that was in those chocolate-brown eyes was sadness. Pure heart-breaking sadness.

"Logie...stop trying to hide it from me. Please. I hate seeing you like this. You can tell me anything. We are best friends,right?" I say softly caressing his face.

"But that's exactly why I can't tell you Nicole! You are my best friend,but..." he said raising his voice.

"But what,Logan?" I ask.

"Look...this isn't the right time,moment...or place. I'll tell you,but not here. Okay,Nicky?" He says a tear escaping his eye.  
I quickly wipe it away,and wrap him into a hug. He locks his arms around me,and I felt so _safe. Protected. Loved._

I pull away,and look at him straight in the eyes. "Logan,I know wierd things are happening,and its a lot to take in. But sooner or later,we're going to have to tell each other everything in order for me to know that I actually _have_known you since we were little. Okay?"

He slightly nods his head.

"But,Logan?" I ask.

"What?" He replies quietly.

"What were you looking at before? When I saw you at your locker."

He bites his lip,and tears slip back out of his eyes. He pulls it out of his pocket.

_It was the same exact picture that flashed through my mind._


	6. Chapter 6-Why?

**Hey...sorry-to whoever's reading this-this took sooo long. I've been caught up with school,and games. I would update faster if I had some reviews:) Please,please,tell others to read,and review. It would mean a lot,considering this is my first story on here. Anyhoo,enjoy! :)  
**

* * *

****

*James POV*

That was wierd...Logan didn't seem like the one to cry in front of other people. He looked like a tough guy. A jock. But I guess he was pretty sensitive.  
But man..._Nicole was another thing._

She was so..._calm. _A girl who seemed like someone anyone could come crying to,and she would be the healer to that.  
Beautiful.  
Overall,_beautiful._

I maybe was starting to develop a crush on her..feelings for her. But come on! I barely met her...but isn't that _love at first sight?_

* * *

***Back to Nicole.***

My mind stopped.

I was choking on my words.

"Nicole?" Logan says,with a slight sniffle.

I couldn't answer. I just reached for the picture.  
He slowly let go of it. I ran my thumb over the little boy.  
It was complete. The other half was of a little girl,about the same size as the little boy. But that's when I thought...

"You know that's us,when we were little. My mom took that picture when we were at Hyde Park. It was probably the funnest day of my life...I remember that as if it were just yesterday.." Logan said,voice cracky.

"Us. How do you remember that?" I ask softly.

"I just...do. I can't explain it. I guess my mind makes those memories clearest."

"How. That's..that's not fair!" I said,voice at an average yell. I was on the verge of tears.

"What do you mean?"

"It's..just not fair,that you know everything about this,yet I know nothing! Nothing of my so-called childhood! Aren't these the things you should remember? Tell me,Logan. Because I know nothing." I said finally letting the tears fall.

"Nicole. Please. Don't cry...I'm sorry..." Logan said coming to embrace me.

"No. Don't touch me. If you were my best friend,you would tell me anything. And this is the time,I **need**to know what you're not saying. I have known you,for two days. Two. Yet,I feel so safe with you. I feel that you couldn't,and wouldn't hurt me. I feel like I trust you with everything. Why,though?"

"Excuse me. I prefer you would keep your voice at a minimum." A voice says.

I turn to it,and see the principle standing in front of me.

" ?" She says a bit dumbfounded.  
I guess she thought I was always quiet. No. She **knew **I was always quiet.  
"Well...just keep it down please. Shouldn't you two be in lunch by now?"

Not one of us says a word.

Just the sound of sniffles,and me sobbing.

"Is there something we need to talk about?" She asked once again.

"Nothing that's any of your business,okay?" I said anger building up again.

"Excuse me?" She said,shocked.

"Just leave me alone!" I yelled,and stormed off.

* * *

I heard footsteps behind me. But that only made me run.  
I ran to my favorite place. The place I always went to in school when I was agitated.

The theater. Ran up onto the stage,and went backstage. I went to where they hold all the props,and sat down in a rocking chair. That's where I started breaking down completely. I didn't understand why,though. Why I was so stressed about this. The picture.

I look at my hands,and see that I still had it.

_Great._

I looked closer at it. The kids,apparent to be Logan and I,were holding hands,smiling directly at the camera.

_I never remembered this ever happening. _

I started crying even more.

A bell rung. Lunchtime. Over.  
That was quick...or was I just to busy crying,and yelling in frustration?  
I couldn't face Logan right now. I still had a couple more hours in school.  
I couldn't do it though. I had to go home. Now.

I got up,and headed out. The halls were filling in with students barley coming out of the cafeteria. This was good. That way,Logan,or the principle couldn't see me. I headed to the entry doors. And just as soon as I was about to open one,a hand lands on mine.

_Logan?_

"Where are you going?"

_James._

I turn up to meet hazel eyes. "Home." I say.

"School isn't over yet." He replies.  
"I have to go home." I say.  
"Why?" He asked.  
I was starting to get agitated.  
Then I saw Logan walking up behind James. "I can't explain right now." I said quickly,and pulled out of his grasp. I ran to the nearest corner,of the school.

"Nicole!"

It was Logan.

"Nicole! Nicole! Nicole..." He slowly began to calm down. Voice raspy. I peeked my head out,to see him going to the wall,and sinking down onto it. Head buried in hands. Knees up to his chest.

He looked _miserable._

But,what? Was I just supposed to run over to him,give him a hug,and soothe him with "Its gonna be okay." ?  
I didn't know his story. I didn't know what to comfort him with. I didn't know why he was crying. I didn't know _him._


	7. Chapter 7-More To Find

**Hey! Here's another chapter...I think it's getting pretty intense! Anyhoo,I would really love if you all would hit that review button! Enjoy!**

* * *

After what I saw with Logan,I went home.

No tears. No emotion. Just walking home. In silence.

When I entered my house,my parents weren't anywhere in site. They were probably still working. I head up to my room,and sit down on my bed.

Nothing is on my mind. Nothing .

At school,in the prop room,I gently put the picture of Logan and I,in my pocket. It was small enough.

I took it out,and looked over it again.

It looked so...peaceful. We,looked so peaceful.

I had to.

I got my sketch pad,and a pencil.

I started drawing.

I didn't exactly know what it is that I was trying to accomplish here,but when a good 1 hour of writing,I finished.

Half of it.

Just the half of Logan.

Why? Because he's the only one on my mind right now.

I don't know this kid. But yet I understand him.

My picture was so very detailed. From little Logan's raven spiked hair,to his tiny little face. People say that I got my artistic skills from my mother. I believe it too. The paintings around the house,show it. But yet,I looked nothing like her. I never understood why. Nor did I look alike to my father. I guess science works in a weird way,all the genetic family genes from my parents side never came by me. I have chocolate brown hair,with a tiny hint of red mixed in it. Both of my parents have light brown hair. I have dark brown eyes,parents have hazel.

It was weird. But I got used to it.

Now. Back to reality.

Logan. He knew my mom. And she knew him. Coincidence? I don't think so. The way she looked at him so fondly.

Secondly,Logan got me thinking after that. How he got all emotional in the car,and looked forlorn.

The first time we ever talked,he ended up taking me home. But before,in his car,he told me "I still remember my best friend."

That only led up to one thing.

He knows something,I don't.

And I knew that from the start.

But I'm also quite suspicious of my mother.

Only one thing left to do.

Snoop.

But I don't do that...it's wrong. I've always been known as a goody-two-shoes. Especially around my family.

I have to. I'm just looking for clues...anything to help me to find out the least bit of information of any of this.

Search.

* * *

I headed out of my room,and through the upstairs hallway into my parents room.

People in the movies always look through the drawers...

I open the top drawer of the dresser near the bathroom. Clothes. I also look under the clothes for anything. Nothing. The same with the other 3 drawers.

Nothing in the bathroom.

Nothing under the bed,or mattress.

Nothing in,on,or under the desk that held my fathers computer.

Closet?

It was worth a shot. A bunch of shoeboxes. And I looked. Looked,and looked.

There was nothing else in this room. I wasn't gonna "search" the whole house either.

I got up,an headed for the closet door,when something caught my eye. It was a box. Not a shoebox,but a square box. I bent down to pick it up. It was a plain cardboard square box. I open it,and find a bunch of papers,and pictures. I grab one of the papers,and it's not just a paper. It has writing all over it.

As I was about to read it,I hear a door close.

Moms home.

There's not way to escape this. Unless...nope. I'm stuck. I guess I'm gonna have to confront her.

Footsteps enter the room. I head outside of the closet,and it was my mother. She looked up at me,shocked. "Nicole?"

I don't answer. Especially because she saw the box.

"What is that?" she asks.

"I don't know,mom. You're the one who should know."

"Nicole,what are you taking about?"

"Look. I don't wanna get into everything,but is there something your telling me?"

She looked nervous. "Honey...I have no clue what's going on here."

"Really?" I open the box,and take out the paper I first took out. "Explain. What is this?"

"Where did you find that?" she asks. I can hear her voice is going to raise.

"Not gonna answer the question?"

"Nicole. I am your mother and-"

"And what?" I yelled. "I know you're keeping something from me. "

"Keeping what?" she yelled back.

"All I know is that you and Logan know something I need to know. Heck,my name may not even be Nicole,huh? I may not even be living in California! I may not have a real life!"

With that,my mother was starting to cry,and I stormed off into my room. I grabbed a bag from my closet,and stuffed some clothes,my sketch pad,and the box in it. I didn't bother to look at my mom,I hurried down the stairs,and slammed the door shut behind me. I looked at my phone.

* * *

2:15.

I've lost track.

I head towards a little park,a couple of blocks away from school.

What do I do now? I have no real friends I can count on right now...my best friends had moved in 4th grade. Now I know thats probably a lie...

Of course there was only one person to lean on.

I went to my contacts,and clicked his name.

After about 4 rings,he answers.

"Hello?"

"Hey..."

"Nicole?"


	8. Chapter 8-Woah,man

**Helllo! I got a couple more reviews! :) But I would LOVE more ;) Anyhoo,this a longer chapter. Trust me,the drama's just about to start. Bear with me here! Enjoy! :)  
**

* * *

***Logans POV***

"Hello?"

"Hey..."

"Nicole?"

"Yeah...it's me." she replies with a sigh.

"Um..look,I'm really sorry for how I stormed out of there,and everything. It's just that...I needed to be alone."

"You really scared me."

"I'm sorry.." she says softly.

"Anyway,I'm about to head into last period,so..." I reply.

"Oh. Okay..but I called because,I need someone right now,Logan. I got into a fight with my mom because of-well,for a reason. But I just need to talk to someone. I have nowhere to go right now..."

"Nicky. I'll meet you after school by the track,and we can go to my house. We'll talk about everything. Okay?"

"Okay..."

"Just wait there. I'll be there soon."

And with that I hung up.

I was sorta worried,but at the same time happy I get to spend time with Nicole...

* * *

Last hour.

"Hey,man." James says walking up to the table I was sitting at and taking the seat next to me.

"Hey." I reply. I feel him looking at me. "You alright?" He asks. "Perfect." I say turning towards him,and giving him a slight smile.

"Okay,man. Just know that I'm here If you need anyone to talk to. Even if we just met." He said with a chuckle.

"Thanks." I reply.

Finally.

I got up,and headed to my locker.

As I put my stuff away,James came up to me. "Hey,Loges."

"Already noting me with a nickname?" I ask.

"Eh. I think Logie would be much better,don't ya think?" He replies cockily.

"Shut up,man." I say playfully.

He just laughs.

I shut my locker,and he sighs.

"What's up?" I ask.

"Oh,nothin...just,thinking."

I take my phone out,and check the time. 3:21. I start walking,James by my side. "Thinking? Thinking about who? Huh,James?" I nudge him with my elbow.

"Ha. Ha. Just,never mind. Its no one."

"Ooh. Does Jamie have a crush on someone already?" I tell him as if I were talking to a baby.

"Shut up. Anyways,changing subject-where are you going?"

I slightly laugh, "You'll tell me who you like soon,Diamond...soon..but right now I'm headin to the track to meet up with Nicole. We're goin to my house."

"Oh," James says,his mood lightening. "Okay...well,I'm gonna go home,too. See you Monday?"

"Um,yeah. See ya..." I say giving him a smile that made me uneasy,and I was on my way to the track.

* * *

***No Ones POV***

Nicole was sitting in the stands,headphones in ears,listening to one of her favorite songs. Well one of her favorites when she's in a sad mood.

_Ever felt so close,but yet you're so far away?_

_Ever went down the wrong road?_

_Well if I got to go back,there's only one way._

_Its if your coming with me,I'm waiting for you._

_I've been standing here,with my arms out wide._

_But you just keep on,passing me by. I can change your life forever if you would just give me the time. _

_Baby,love is standing right at you. But to you,I'm invisible._

_I can make your heart feel brand new._

_Do you even notice me at all?_

_It's like I'm invisible..._

Logan is walking down to the schools track,when he gets a phone call.

"Hey,mom."

"Hi,honey. I'm just calling to let you know I got called in for a meeting at work downtown for a couple of hours. There's food in the fridge."

"You know you could've just left a note,mom."

"Honey. Do you ever read or notice the notes?"

"Um...good point. But,um,is there enough food for two?"

Logan reaches the track stands and sees Nicole sitting down in the middle row with her knees up to her chest,and resting on them.

"Oh! Is a friend coming over?"

"Yeah,mom. And old friend." He replies softly.

"Well,it must be a very good friend,Logie."

"Why do you say that?" He asks heading towards Nicole.

"Well you are popular at school,and you've never brought anyone over."

He chuckles a bit,and stops in his tracks. "Well,I try. Anyways,I'll call you later mom. I'm about to head home."

"Okay,honey. I love you."

"Love you too. Bye."

Logan puts his phone in his pocket,and goes down a couple of steps to be in front of Nicole.

He smiles when she finally notices him.

She pulls her headphones out,and her phone up. "Hey,Logan." She says quietly getting up,and pulling on her backpack.

"Hey,Nicky." He says still smiling.

"Happy about something?" She asks.

"Well,you are coming over. So..."

She smiles,and says, "You're sweet." Then she takes his hand in hers.

"Um..." Logan says uneasily,even though he loves this moment.

"Take me to your home." She replies smiling.

* * *

Logan smiles,and grabs her hand tightly. He starts walking. Nicole had _always_ been like this. Whenever anyone knew she was in a sad or bad mood,she never took it out on anyone. She made herself smile,and tried her best to be _enthusiastic__**. **_She was so..._amazing_ to him.

On their way to Logan's house,they made small talk,while still holding each others hands tightly.

"We're here." Logan said happily while opening a gate to a very friendly home. Still not letting go of Nicole's hand.

"Wow...this is a really pretty house..." Nicole says looking all around.

"Well,thanks. Actually thank my mom. She bought this on her own,while raising me on her own."

"Oh..." Nicole says quietly. Feeling awkward. "Your parents are seperated?" She asks.

"Yeah...they divorced when I was just a baby. Never really met him. I chose not to. I still don't wanna see him. Not that I'm mad at him or anything,it's just...I mean..." Logan says trailing off.

"You don't really know him,and you're just not ready." Nicole finishes for him.

"Exactly.." Logan says. "Anyways...let's go inside."

Logan leads Nicole to the kitchen. Surprisingly still holding hands.

"You hungry?" Logan asks.

"Maybe..." Nicole says.

"You just have to say yes,you know. If you need anything,just ask,Nicole. You're always welcome here."

"Will your mom be okay with me coming over?"

"Trust me. She'll love that you came over. Now. Let's see what my mom made us." Logan says about to head to the fridge,when Nicole pulls him back.

"Oh,um,sorry." Logan says. But when he tries to let go,Nicole won't let him. "Hey,what's wrong?" He asks.

"Don't leave me alone...I don't wanna be alone." she says as if she's about to cry.

Logan looks strait at her,and sees how sad she is. How sorrow. He quickly pulls her into a tight hug.

"I am not going to do that. _Ever. _I promise you. Even when you don't want me in your life anymore,I'll still be there. _Trust me_." he whispers into her ear. She doesn't answer. "Do you trust me?" He asks.

She nods her head,and hugs him as if this would be the only time they could.

Logan gently pulls away,and kisses her forehead.

"Let's eat." Logan says pulling her to a seat.

And like that,Nicole felt better. Because she really did trust him.

_She really did_.

* * *

They finished eating,and Logan lead their way to his bedroom. Nicole had gotten to know Logan more over the lunch they had. But Logan already knew almost _everything_ about her. Her favorite color,songs,singer,book,food,flower,etc. He knew when her birthday was. He knew what she hated,and what she favored.  
And she found it rather sweet,and cute.

_Like him._

Logan and Nicole were sitting criss-cross on Logan's bed. Its already 5:30. They've spent a lot of time talking.  
"Logan! That is hilarious!" Nicole exclaims clutching her stomach while laughing hysterically.  
Logan had just told Nicole a joke from one of his favorite comedians that made her crack up. Well,_both of them._  
"I know!" Logan replies just as loudly.  
When they both finally catch their breath,both of their eyes are watery,and red from all the laughing.  
Logan sighs. He speaks up moments later. "I miss these days."  
"You know you still have to tell me about this." Nicole says grabbing Logan's hand and messing with it.  
"I will...but..not now." He said.  
"No one's here. Tell me."  
"No,Nicky. Maybe tomorrow." He replies looking at her.  
"Pllllleeeeeeeeaaaaaaasssssse eeeee?" She asks.

He chuckles,and says "Noooooooo." He gives her a kiss on the cheek,and gets up.  
"Logan!" She whines.  
"I'm gonna take a shower!" Logan says in a sing-songy voice heading to the bathroom.

Nicole just laughs. She lays down on Logan's bed and looks up.

This guy.  
_"What are you talking about,Nicole?"_ She thinks to herself. _"Please. This is isn't possible."  
"Its just like in those movies. Friends hang out more,and one has feelings for the other. Except! In the movies,the friends KNOW each other." _Thats what she thinks on the inside though. On the outside,when she see's him,its _easy_ to tell that she likes him.  
_  
Nicole just doesn't want to admit it.  
_

* * *

As she's about to think things over,she hears singing.

_"You could be my it girl,you're my biggest hit girl. Lovin' you could be a crime. It's crazy how we fit girl,this is it girl. Give me 25 for life."_

The shower stopped,and a couple moements later,Logan comes out.

_Without a shirt._

Nicole doesn't say anything. She just _stares._ He looked so _good.  
_He walked over to a dresser in front of his bed,and opens a drawer.  
Nicole,almost drooling,looks at his toned chest. She bit her lip.

_"LOOK AWAY,NICOLE. THIS JUST ISN'T RIGHT! LOOK. AWAY."_Nicole thinks to herself.

Logan takes out a shirt,and turns around. Nicole quickly stops what she's doing,and looks away. Talk about awkward.  
"Like what you saw?" Logan says cockily.  
Nicole faces him again,trying not to stare much,and says, "Psh. Boy,please. You must be trippin."  
He chuckles a bit,and mocks her, "Psh. Girl,please. YOU must be trippin if you're denying that you were not just checking me out. "  
"Put a shirt on,Loges."  
"You probably don't want me to,so I'll be nice,and keep it off." He replies putting the shirt away.  
"Logan!" She says crossing her arms. She gets off the bed,and walks over to the dresser. Logan blocks her way. She narrows her eyes. She reaches for a drawer,but Logan pushes her away. "Nope." He says smiling. "Logan. I swear."  
"You swear what?" He asks pinching her cheeks.  
She slaps his hands away,and pushes him on his chest.  
"Girl,I know you did not just do that." He says like a girl. "But I do know you did that to feel my toned chest,girl."

"Please." Nicole says getting around Logan and getting the shirt he got earlier,and handing it to him. Logan grabs her arm,and pulls her closer. "Logan." She says. She puts her hands on his chest,and tries to get away,but he's to strong. He places his hand on her face. "You're so pretty. You've always have been." He says.  
"Logan,just put the shirt on already. I admit,okay? I was looking at you. Now please." Nicole says looking him in the eyes.  
But he doesn't reply. His face just draws closer,and closer to hers. "Lo-"

"Logan? I'm home!" A voice rings from downstairs.

_Saved.  
But Nicole didn't want to be saved. Not at that moment.  
It was wrong._  
_But why did she feel so right?  
_

* * *

**Songs:**

_**Invisible-Jason Chen  
It Girl-Jason Derulo**_

Review,please:)


	9. Chapter 9-Closer

**Woo! I got some more reviewers! T-hanks! :) Here's another chapter,and sorry if its a bit on the short side. More to come! Enjoy! :)**

* * *

Logan quickly let go of Nicole and put his shirt on. Then he intertwined hands with Nicole's and headed downstairs.  
What was going on in Nicole's mind,you might ask? Well,Logan might as well had been inches,no. Centimeters away from her lips. But she wanted his lips on hers.  
_  
So very badly._

"Hey,mom!" Logan says leading Nicole to the counter in the kitchen where Miss Mitchell was. "Hi,Logie." she says hugging and giving him a kiss on the cheek. He's still holding hands with Nicole,when his mother asks, "Oh. Well. Who is this pretty young woman?"  
Logan wraps his arm around Nicole's waist and replies, "This is Nicole." He takes a moment to pause when he says, "Shaw."  
His mother gasps. "Shaw?"  
"Yeup!" Logan says happily.  
"Oh,honey. It's been so long!" Logan's Mom exclaims.  
She gives her a great hug,and let's go. "Um,mom? Its alright with you if Nicole stays with us for a couple of days,right?" Logan asks. "Oh,of course! Anytime you need somewhere to stay,you come right over!" She replies with much enthusiasm.  
"Logan." Nicole wines.  
"What! You know you don't wanna go back home right now. Deny me that,Nicole." He replies.  
She sighs. "Told yoooou." He sang.  
Nicole thanks Logan's mom,and she tells Nicole that she can take one of the guest rooms. And of course,she took the one next to Logan's room upstairs.

* * *

***Nicole's POV***  
I was in the guest room putting away the clothes I brought when my phone starts going off.  
I pick it up,and answer,  
"Hello?"  
"Honey,where are you?"  
It was my dad. Of course mom probably didn't call after our argument.  
"I'm at a friends. I'm staying for a couple of days." I reply.  
"And who gave you permission? Is this friend a responsible friend? Is it a guy or girl? Nicole,if it's a guy you do not-"  
"Dad!" I exclaim. "I just need time to think away from mom. We got into a little argument. But he is a responsible friend,and is very nice. Along with a wonderful mother being home,and also responsible at all times."  
He just sighs,and says "You're still my little girl. Fathers can be overprotective,sweetie. But so help me god,if that boy lays a finger on you,defend yourself. You got that?"  
"Dad. Logan's a sweet guy. He'd never hurt me. Okay?" I say mentally laughing in my mind from how he was reacting.  
"I trust you,Nicole. I'll call you later. Remember what I told you."  
"Yes,father. Talk to ya later. Love you."  
"Love you too,bye."

* * *

I hung up,and sat down on the bed.  
Let's back up a bit.

A few moments ago,I was in Logan's room. Logan was shirtless. And also seconds away from kissing me. _Logan almost kissed me._  
This was to much like a movie drama thinking moment. Why was he about to do that though?  
Back up a bit more.

All of this happened in one day.  
Mom isn't telling me the truth.  
Logan is along with it.  
So is Logan's mom.  
The box!

I get up,and get my bag.  
As I open the box on the bed,there's a voice at the door,  
"Hey,cuuuuttiiie."

I look up,and of course standing at the doorway is Logan with his wet spiky hair. Not fixed.

_Did he look fiiiinneee..._

"Whatcha doin?" He asks me.  
I quickly put the lid on the box,and put it in a drawer in the nightstand next to the bed.  
"Nothin..." I say nonchalantly.  
He furrows his eyebrows. "Well,that was something." He says sitting on the bed right beside me.  
"What was that?" He asks reaching for the drawer.  
I pull him towards me,so we're face to face. He's almost on top of me,but yet he's still sitting down.

"Sorry...it's nothing..." I say quietly.

***No Ones POV***

Logan didn't care if all of this was to fast,or if he thought this was just super soon to be doing this. Nicole doesn't even know what her_ REAL reality is._  
Everyone,and by everyone Logan meant their childhood best friends,his mom,and Nicole's parents knew he liked her. He remembers the talk he and Nicole's dad had.

***Flashback.***

**_"Now son,I appreciate you coming to me and asking if you could do this. It means a lot. You're a real gentlemen. I know that whenever you and Nicole get together,you will take the best of care for her,right? You protect my little girl,and love her with all your heart. Promise me?" He said._**

**_"I promise,sir. I promise." Logan replied._**

**_"Well then. In about nine years,you do that. I'd be glad to have you as a son-in-law someday."_**

***End of flashback.***

"Don't be sorry." Logan says caressing her cheek. "Logan stop.." Nicole says knowing exactly where this was going. Logan got closer, "Do you _really_ want me to stop?" He says. She just closes her eyes,and turns her head away. "Tell me. Tell me you _don't want me_to do this."

Logan grabs her chin gently,and turns her head back. Her eyes still closed. He rests his forehead on hers. "Nicole. Look at me." She does as he says. She looks at him and places her hand on his that on her cheek.  
But she does nothing. The truth is,she doesn't want this. Not right now,at least. Not like this.  
"I'm sorry." she says. All she does is kisses his cheek.  
Logan sighs and sits upright. Nicole does the same. She turns to him,and grabs his hand.

"Logan?" She asks.  
"Hm?" He says facing her,with a slight smile.  
"Can you tell me now?" She asks sitting closer by him.  
Logan wraps an arm around her and whispers in her ear, "Nah." He chuckles a bit, "You just take a shower,if you want,and dinner will be ready in like fifteen minutes."  
"Meenie." She says kissing his cheek and heading to the dresser.  
"You love me,though." He says with an arm around her waist,then leaving her to her peace.

_They act too much like a couple,don't they?_  
_But Nicole loved __**every**__ second of it._

* * *

_Review please! :) -M._


	10. Chapter 10-Wishing

**Heyyyyyy:) this chapter is short. Sorry!I've had basketball games these past few days:/ Next chapters shall be longer (if I can make them that way) and have more drama. I just wanted to put this chapter up now,since I have our final season game tomorrow. Then I'll more time to write:) I got some more fellow reviewers,and I wanna say thanks. :) Anyhoo,here's another! Enjoy**!

* * *

Nicole had taken a shower,and dried her hair. She left it down,and put on the hoodie she brought with her.

She went downstairs,resisting the urge to grab and open the square box. As she reached the kitchen,Miss Mitchell was setting the table.

"Need any help,Miss Mitchell?" Nicole asked resting her elbows on a chair at the dinner table.

"Oh,no honey. You are the guest,after all." She replies.

"I insist." Nicole says.

"Why don't you help me by fetching Logan?"

"Hm. Okay. I will." Nicole said going back upstairs.

"Looooogggaaaannn!" Nicole sang,knocking on his closed bedroom door.

Nothing.

"Logan?" She says once again.

When yet there's no answer again,she opens his door.

Nicole discovered Logan was lying flat on his stomach on his bed,fast asleep. "Aw..." She whispered to herself. He looked so peaceful. And yet still so perfectly cute. She couldn't wake this kid. He was so sound asleep. He had seemed tired throughout the day.

Logan was tired. Like,SUPER tired.

He ran all day in P.E,and worked SO hard on his biology test. He still had that government project with James due next Friday,too. And on top of all of that,he still had chemistry homework,along with art. They had to paint a canvas of something special and dear to them. But that wasn't due for a while.

Nicole ran her hand over Logan's forehead,and then kissed it. "Sweet dreams..." she whispered to him before leaving.

"Where's Logan?" Miss Mitchell asked Nicole as she was coming down the stairs.

"He fell asleep." Nicole replied with a slight smile.

"Hm. Well...just you and me. Girl time!" She says happily.

Nicole chuckles,and nods her head.

Miss Mitchell sat down at a chair on the right,and Nicole sat in front of her. Miss Mitchell had served spaghetti and garlic bread. As both started eating,Miss Mitchell suddenly said, "So. You and Logan! I am so happy!"

Nicole almost choked on what she was eating. She coughed, "Excuse me?"

"You know! Logan and you make the cutest couple! He seems so happy!"

"Miss Mitchell,Logan and I aren't going out..."

Miss Mitchell cleared her throat, "You aren't?"

"Um,no..."

She spins her fork around her spaghetti and eats the rest of it. She pauses a bit,before speaking, "Shame." She gets up and takes her plate to the sink, "You done,sweetie?"

She just simply nods her head. Miss Mitchell takes her plate up and puts it in the sink. As she makes her way back to the dinner table,she says "Well,it's been a long day for me. I think I might just turn in for tonight. Feel free to browse and take whatever from the fridge,or watch TV whenever. It's your house,too. Remember that."

It was just 7:43. Nicole wasn't even tired. She might as well not get any sleep tonight.

"Thank you so much,Miss Mitchell." Nicole said as Miss Mitchell gave her a hug. "Goodnight." She said.

"Goodnight,honey. It's a Friday,stay up as long as you'd like." And with that,she disappeared into a room in the downstairs hallway.

Right before Nicole went upstairs,she washed the dishes and put them all away. As she turned off all the lights,she headed up but stopped at Logan's room. His light was on,and he sitting cris-cross on his bed rubbing at his eyes. Nicole knocked a bit,and Logan looked up,

"Hey." He said in a raspy voice. "Hey,Loges." She replied heading over to him. Logan moved over a bit and let Nicole sit down by him. He wrapped an arm around her and let her rest her head on his shoulder as he layed his head on hers and held her tighter. "You tired?" He asked.

"No...not at all actually. You?" She replied.

"Nope. Took a really great nap. Heard you come in,and made it even better."

She smiled at that and snuggled closer to him."What'd mom make?" He asked.

"Spaghetti and garlic bread."

"Mmm. I'll heat some up later." He replied .

It was quiet. Both of them just taking in the moment with each other. Nicole just wanting it to last forever,and as if all of her problems had dissolved. She wanted to be in his arms forever. But this made Logan think.

_This girl could be his_.

Could be his.

His babygirl. His sweetie. His baby.

Could be his wife...the mother of his children.

He just wished though.

Wished she felt the same way right now.

Wished that he could tell her everything,and work everything out in order for them to still have a bright future. Hopefully together.

What he wouldn't do to just hold her face and look into her eyes. Slowly bring their foreheads to touch,and lean in to kiss her. So _passionately_...

But this lead up to one thing...

Logan had fallen in _true love with his best friend._


	11. Chapter 11-Finally

**Here's another! Intense! Hope it is...anyways,I got some new reviewers,and I wanna say thanks:) Anyhoo,enjoy!  
**

* * *

Logan and Nicole stayed up for hours talking and laughing. Later,Nicole decided to turn in and that night Nicole went to bed with a bright smile plastered on her face.

In the morning,Logan wakes up bight and early. 7:23. He loved the days when he opened his bedroom curtains,the morning sun shines through. It was so pretty. Speaking of pretty,he went to go check on Nicole. Her bedroom door was wide open,and Logan took that as a sign to go in. She wasn't in bed,but Logan saw the bathroom door was closed and he heard a blow drier. He was going to knock on the bathroom door but he knew she wouldn't hear that. He waited on her bed.

_Then he got curious._

He opened the desktop drawer to find the square box still in the same place. Should he look? Or would that be bad? Snooping? Invading privacy?

"Just look,Logan." He thought to himself. "It won't hurt if she doesn't see you."

But he couldn't do it. At that moment Nicole came out of the bathroom,hair down and messy. "Well,hello there stranger." She said. Logan chuckled, "Hey there!"

Nicole grabbed her hair up into a ponytail and sat down beside him, "What are you doing up so early?"

"What are you doing taking a shower so early?" Logan retorted.

"Touché,my friend. I just like feeling refreshed in the mornings when I can't go to sleep any longer."

"Hmph. Well,let's go make some breakfast." Logan suggested.

"No." Nicole said.

Logan gave her a stare, "Excuse me,girl?"

"I want you to tell me. Because this all feels so weird." She replied.

Logan sighed, "Look. I know. You feel weird,just as much as I do. But that-"

"No,Logan. It's that..." She pauses, "It's like I've known you for years,and I know everything about you,when in reality all I know is your name. And all that basic info. I'm already staying here for a couple nights,and I need to know what everyone's not saying. It's hard to explain how I feel,exactly."

Logan imedietly felt the sorrow in her voice. She was lost.

And this was all Logan's fault.

"We'll talk about it tonight." Logan said hesitantly.

"Promise?" Nicole said staring at him.

_"Promise."  
_

* * *

Logan and Nicole were downstairs eating the omelets they made themselves. Turns out,Logan was a better cook than Nicole. And Nicole was always the better cook. Well,two opposites attract..._right?_ Well thats what Logan thought. But Nicole really couldn't afford to think like that right now. Nicole admits that she has feelings for him. But she just can't tell him at this moment. Again,she can't really explain how she feels. She doesn't exactly know why she feels so homely with Logan.

Nicole finishes her breakfast,washes her plate and puts it up. Logan over at the table was playing with his food. He barley ate half of the omelet. "What's up,Loges?" Nicole asks taking her seat at the table.

"Nothing." Logan says getting up and putting his plate by the sink.

The truth is,Logan was scared to death by what he was going to tell Nicole tonight. None the less,how was he going to tell her? And there was no getting out of it. He promised. And he always kept his promises.

_Well for Nicole._

"Something is wrong,Logan Mitchell." Nicole says heading over to him. Logan leans against the kitchen counter as Nicole was leaning against the sink counter across from him. "No there isn't." He retorted getting up off the counter and up to his room. "Logan Mitchell!" Nicole exclaimed from the bottom of the stairs as Logan was at the top.

Logan wouldn't budge. Nicole tried to get him to tell her but he wouldn't.

She wasn't going to push anymore. She went to her own room.

What to do? Her sketch pad? Yes. She needed to finish her drawing of her and Logan.

Logan was in his room for hours. He was thinking over everything. How he would tell Nicole without making her hate his guts for the rest of his life...but things could really go either way.

He needed help. But who could possibly help him now?

James.

He's a guy you can trust,right?

"Hellooo."

"Hey,James..." Logan says.

"What's up,dude?" James replies.

Logan pauses a bit, "Dude. I need help."

James chuckles, "Little ol' Logan needs help? Smartest guy in class needs help? That's a little hard to believe."

"Shut up,man." Logan said with a laugh, "But seriously...can we talk? I need someone to talk to."

"Yeah. Of course man. Why don't I meet up with you at the park? Get your mind clear. Well at least help,and try to."

"Thanks...I'll see you there in ten minutes?"

"Cool with me. See you then."

And with that,he hung up. At least he's not alone now.

It was 8:58,and Logan was about to head to the park. He knocks on Nicole's door. "Come in!" She yells from the other side. Logan does so, "Hey,Nicole. I just wanna let you know I'm going to the park. I would invite you to come,but I sorta need to think over some things..."

"Oh. Okay..um,just know that I'm here,too. Okay?" She replies putting her sketch pad and picture away. Logan smiles and leans against the doorway, "Thanks,Nicky. I'll be back later." Logan flashes her another smile and heads to the the stairs. "Wait. Logan!" Nicole says rushing to his side, "You promised."

That hit Logan like a rock to the head. She sounded _so sad_. "I know I did. I promised." He said grabbing her hand, "Okay...now go. Go think things out."

Logan pulls her into a hug, _"I'll always keep my promises for you."  
_

* * *

***Logans POV***

"Hey,man." James says sitting by me on the park bench. "Hey." I reply. He looks at me, "You look really depressed." I don't answer. "Tell me." He says squeezing my shoulder for reassurance. "It's about Nicole." I say. He stutters with his words, "Oh...what-what about her?"

I sigh and tell him the story. All from the beginning. Nicole and I best friends from third grade,us being separated from me moving. And then came the horrid part. The part that made me tense up every time I thought about it. "It's not your fault,Loges." James says seriously. "Then why do I feel so guilty?" I ask. He shakes his head, "That's _your_ problem. Because you shouldn't feel guilty. It wasnt ever your fault,neither was it theirs. Or even the other people from the other car. It was an _accident_. Accidents happen. And for her parents,I'm sorry for her. But some dont always make it,Logan. They don't." I don't answer once again. "Her not knowing this,is going to make her feel so sad. But once you tell her,you can help her remember things like her real family and just don't make her remember anything from the accident. Or just try to. Tell her once and tell her clearly. All of that's in the past. You can't hold onto it forever." He pauses for a bit before saying, "And I know what I'm saying. I've been in a car accident before. And...my dad didn't make it. But I force myself to not cry about it anymore. Your the one that has to stay strong for her. You just have to,Logan. I had to do that for my sister and mother being the new man of the house. And I know that that wreck wasn't anybody's fault. I choose not to blame it on anyone. Things happen for a reason. Even if those reasons are good or bad,they lead up to something. So,don't be blaming anything on yourself. You got me,Logan? I don't want to see you pushing yourself trying to make Nicole's life come back to reality. Because that can't happen. You can just help her overcome everything. Help her sort things out. Be that person she can lean on,because your a good guy,Loges. Dont think any less of yourself."

And that cleared me for safe landing. I knew I had to tell her sooner or later,I knew she would cry. I know that I have to be there for her. But James' words were so,_moving_. James knew what he was saying,_clearly_. That made me realize that even if this brings Nicole and I to uneven spots,I have to make things better.

"Thank you so much,James. This means a lot. And I never knew about your dad,I'm sorry." I say quietly.

James shakes his head, "Your welcome. And I barley moved here,how were you supposed to know?"

I nod in response. "Just remember and do what I told you." He tells me.

_Things happen for a reason_.

They do. They could either bring us together,or drive us farther apart than we already are.

And I don't want that. _**I want better than that**_.

* * *

I walked home after that talk with James. As I reached the gate to my home,I felt nervous. Nervous that Nicole would never talk to me again. That she would _hate _me. I didn't want that. I didn't want that at all. I entered the house,into the den. Nicole was in there watching TV. She looks back at me, "Hey,there! I hope you don't mind me watching TV." I shake mt head, "Don't mind at all. What are you watching?" I ask heading to take a seat beside her. "A movie. Bridge to Terrabithia. Always gets to me." _Great. A sad movie. _I think. But when I think of it,this movie reminds me of a song. A song I listened to when I was stuck,when I was in Minnisota thinking about Nicole. Dying to see her again.  
See when I moved,we tried to keep in touch,but we grew apart. But I knew that once I turned 18,I would go after her. Just like her dad told me to do. That's why I barley talked to her that day at Starbucks. Its almost my birthday. I turn 18 two weeks from now. September 14. That's why I had to do make friends with her. I never intented for the tradgedy of a story to be part of this,but you know.  
The song's called "_**Best Friend.**_"  
What a coincidence,huh? Well,I like coincidences.

_**Do you remember when I said I'd always be there,ever since we were ten,baby.  
When we were out on the playground,playing pretend. I didn't know it back then.  
Now I realize you are the only one. It's never to late to show it.  
Grow old together,and feelings we had before.  
Back when we were so innocent.  
I pray for all your love,girl your love is so unreal.  
I just wanna reach and touch you,sqeeze you sombody,pinch me.  
This is something like a movie,and I don't know how it ends,girl.  
But I fell in love with my best friend.  
(I think I'm in love,I think I'm in love,I think I'm in love.)**_

This song always made my feelings come true. Because they were _always true._

"Looooggaaann? Hellloooo?"

"Oh. Sorry...I was,in my own world." I say looking at her. She was so beautiful. "Silly,Logie. Always lost." She joked. "Excuse me?" I scoffed. She just laughs and scoots closer to me. She rests her head on my shoulder,as I draped my arm over her. So contently.

We watched the entire movie. Mom had to go help out a friend for a while,so Nicole and I were by ourselves. It was only 3:47. Time got closer to when I had to face her. Where I had to let her know. "What do you want for lunch?" I ask. "Surprise me." She said with no emotion. "There's none of that. Let me ask again,what do you want for lunch?"  
"Whatever you want..." She says not looking at me. "Hey. What's up?" I say tilting my head. "Just worried of what you may say to me tonight." She says looking at me emotionless. "I'm worried,too. Really scared."  
"Why you?" She asks. "Because,I don't want you mad at me." I reply.  
She smiles a bit, "Then please,please,please,tell me now. Once again,there's no one here,and you can tell me easily. Please."

Should I? She is right,I mean what difference would it make if it were at night?

_Screw it.  
_

* * *

"Fine." I say getting off the couch,and grabbing her hand. I lead her upstairs to my room. "Sit down.' I say motioning to the bed. She does so,and I'm pacing. Heart racing. "Logan?" Nicole asks softly. I ignore her. I stay still for a couple seconds. Then sit down by her. _Just remember what James said. Remember,and do it. _  
I sigh,and begin looking directly into her eyes, "Okay. I'm just gonna come out and say it...just,listen. And before I say anything else,I have to say,I'm sorry." Her face quickly softens,and becomes serious. I swallow, "We met in Pre-K at our school. You were about to fall when we were at recess when you were running. I was there at the moment,and you fell on me. The next day,I sat down at the red table,and you sat beside me. We shared our crayons,and colored pencils. We ended up drawing a picture of us as stick figures,holding hands. Ever since then we were inseperable. But when we were eight,in third grade,I had to move. I didn't want to,but my mom got transfered from work to Minnisota. You,your parents,and aunt and uncle went with you in your family car following us to the airport to say goodbye. I hated that moment. I promised I would never forget you,and I would always be your best friend." I paused trying to stay strong, "When we had to board,our plane I gave you one more hug,and goodbye. You left. Never stopped thinking about you. Always wishing I was with you,and that I never left." I say letting a tear fall.  
"Hey,Logan. Don't cry. Just keep going. No matter how much it hurts us." Nicole told me wiping the tears away.  
"I lived there for seventeen years. Then my mom got a new job. The only open spot was here. I told my mom to get it. In hopes I would find you,so I could hold you again. Be with you again. Be best friends again. So we came. Mom didn't mind at all. She always loved it here. We moved here two weeks before I started the school. I found you the very first day. I knew exactly who you were. Never changed a bit. But I could never bring myself to talk to you,actually. Then I got so lucky to be at Starbucks when you were. It all started there." I was so close to breaking down, "Then I told you,you were my best friend. But...the day I went to pick you up from your house to school,your mom,she told me something..." I stopped.  
Nicole looked scared,with furrowed eyebrows, "What'd she tell you,Logan?" She asked frantically.  
"The day you guys were heading home from the airport...you had a car wreck." I said crying a bit more now. Nicole looked like she was about to cry,herself, "What happened?" She asked.  
"Your parents...they were in the front of the car. The other car hit the front of yours. They passed as soon as they collided."  
Nicole's eyes widened in fear. She covered her mouth with her hand. "Wha-what?" She said a bit muffled. She took her hand off her mouth, "But my parents are at home right now! My mom and dad are sitting at home watching TV or somthing,right now! Their NOT dead!" She yelled at me.  
I couldn't calm myself down, "Your aunt and uncle were in the back with you. Your aunt and uncle and you were the only survivors. The "parents" you have at home right now,are your uncles. Not your real parents. As soon as they could,they called an ambulance and they pronounced your parents passed. You passed out,and didn't wake for a while. As soon as you gained conscieneness,your uncles came in. You called your aunt,mom. And she couldn't bear it. They both went along with it. I'm so sorry. This is all my fault. Nicole,I'm,I'm sorry." I said sobbing. Nicole was crying as much as me. She couldn't believe what she was hearing.  
"Why? Why now?" She said in between sobs.  
"Your "mom" told me to do this. She couldn't tell you herself after so many years. I didn't-"  
"She's not my mom...he's not my dad. Everything's a lie. Isn't it?" She said.  
"No,Nicole. Don't say that. This is all my fault. All of it,okay? Don't cry anymore. Please. Hate me instead. Tell me you never want to see me,or talk to me again. Storm out of here,and forget me. I'm sorry." I say burrying my head in my hands.  
"No. No. I shouldn't be crying. This was in the past. I don't even,wait. Why don't I remember anything?" She asks calming down.  
"You had amneisia. You lost your memory." I reply,not looking at me.  
"Wow. No. This isn't your fault. None of it is. Okay,Logan? Logan look at me." She said,her voice returning to sweetness.  
I look up,and grabs one of my hands. "I'll never forget you. I'll never hate you. It was,and will never be your fault."  
"I'm sorry. I never thought-"  
"Hey. Stop. Help me remember. And don't say you're sorry. If I don't remeber anything,I have no reason to be sad,or mad." She says staring directly at me.  
"Anything you want. I'll help you remember. Anything." I say trying to stop crying.  
She wipes my tears away,and gets closer to me, "I always wanted it. I always have. I'm not telling you to stop this time. I'm admitting it. Forget that I want to remember. Help me start a fresh. Start new." I don't say anything.  
She says one last thing, "Kiss me." And she leans in,connecting our lips.


	12. Chapter 12-Please

**Hey,there! I would like to thank DianaMaslowx,for being very very nice,and leaving supportive and greatful feeback. I am dedicating this chapter for her,because girl,you're awesome! Thanks! :) I would really love to have more reviews like that,and to all of those reading,thank you :) Anyhoo,here's another. Enjoy!  
**

* * *

She says one last thing, "Kiss me." And she leans in,connecting our lips.

***Logans POV*  
**  
I don't kiss back. She places her hand on my cheek,and deepens it.  
Well? She did want to start new...why not? As I'm about to kiss back,she pulls away. _So close. _  
She backs away from me,and rubs her hands over her face. "I'm sorry..." She says getting off my bed. "No,Nicole..don't be." I say trying to get to come back. This moment had finally come,and I didn't take advantage of it. She shakes her head, "I'm sorry. I-I um,I'm gonna be in the other room..." I get up and grab her hand, "No. Please." I say sadly. "I need to be alone..."  
And with that,she got out of my grasp and left to her room. _Why? Why did things have to be so complicated?_ I walk outside of my room,to Nicole's. Her door was shut,and locked. "Nicole. Open up." I say knocking. No answer. "Nicole. Please! Just...let's just talk." I plead. I knew she wouldn't listen to me. She was one to hold her ground. I went back to my room,and sat on the bed,my head burried in my hands. _I need this day to be over already. _I look at my clock,4:25. _Perfect._  
I've lost my appetite. But what about dinner? Oh,who cares? I may as well just stay in my room forever now.

* * *

***No One's POV***

Hours passed,and both Logan and Nicole stayed in their rooms in solitude. It was 6:43. Logan had stayed in his room lying on his bed,sitting at his desktop,staring out the window,and just thinking. He also did something he wished he never did at these moments. He listened to "Best Friend." This song meant a lot to him. It made him think even more about his future. _But that future included Nicole._ It made him realize how much he shouldn't take any moments with her for granted. That he should step up and be a man. Not the little nine year old that would be terrified to even get on the topic of a hang-out with Nicole. But right now he couldn't exactly be a man,she wouldn't let him in. _Literally._He had one option..calling her. But,he's sure she wouldn't answer. But what if he texted her? He was positive she would look at those. Maybe not answer,but at least he could try to make this problem a little bit lightened. He picked up his phone,

_**"Please."**_

That's all he put. _Please.  
_

* * *

In the other room,Nicole was sitting on the ledge of the window looking outside. ***Buzz,buzz* **Her phone buzzed twice,signalling it was a text. _Did she want to look?_ She hesitantly gets up,and goes to her phone. She puts her password in,and unlocks it. _**"Please."**_ From _Logan. _She couldn't answer. What exactly would she say? Nicole wasn't mad at Logan,just a bit embarrassed. The first time Nicole gives in to him,he does the opposite. Just as she's about to put her phone back it buzzes in her hand, _**"Nicole. Please. Just let me talk to you.."**_ Why was Logan so kind? But how did Nicole know that? She finally knew what the secret was. It hit her,and it hurt. But,was there really any reason for her to be mad at anyone? It was in the past. And she doesn't even know her past. So why not let Logan talk to her,you may ask? She didn't want to be a burden. She thought that as soon as she gives Logan a chance,he'd be caressing her,and soothing her. Telling her "I'm sorry." And "It'll be okay. We'll be in this together." She didn't want to be that person that clings on to someone else just for comfort.  
_But sometimes,she really needed that someone.  
__**"I know you're reading these. But you just choose not to respond. I am sorry for all of this. But I'm here to help you,Nicole. I'll always be here. Even if you don't want me to be. Just be reasonable and let other people help you. It doesn't nesecerilly have to be me that can help you,but I would rather it be that. No one else knows you as much as I do. And I know you trust me. We promised each other that we would give each other our trust as long as we knew each other. I know you may be thinking that that may not count since you don't remember it. But I do. Isn't that worth something? I'm just in the other room. So I'll ask once more,please?"  
**_Her phone buzzed one last time,and that text made her sadder than what she was. The willingness of Logan. How he always searched for the bright side. Logan just wanted to try. Yet Nicole stayed in her room. She,well both of them actually,passed over dinner. They didn't leave the room. Logan's mother was worried about them. But for a feeling she had,she knew one of them was bound to do something that would immedietly bring an end to this situation,and start a new light. _She just knew._  
It was 8:56. And still no one had come out of their rooms. Nicole was taking a shower. Logans' mom went to check up on him, "Honey? Are you allright?" She asked from outside his door. "Yes,mom." He called back. She went ahead and went inside to see Logan laying under the covers of his bed,eyes closed. "You sure?" She asked once again. "Yup...just wanna get some sleep." He replied. She goes to kiss him on the forehead, "Allright. Goodnight,Logie-bear." He just smiles in return to the sweet nickname his mother gave him.

After Nicole had dried her hair with her towel,she put it in a braid. Her PJ's on,and she snuggled into bed. But with eyes wide open. She wanted so badly to talk and be with Logan at this moment,but she doesn't know why she won't just get up,and head to his room. 9:17. She tossed and turned in bed trying to doze off,but she couldn't. She got her phone,and plugged her headphones in.

_**"I'm so lost,in love,with no rythm or rhyme.  
I'm starstruck,I'm soulstuck,with no sense of time.  
I fall apart,when you're gone,I think that I need your love.  
Just pull me right back to start.  
I don't know what this could be,so lost in your mystery.  
Caught up in your gravity,don't know how you got such a hold of me.  
Caught up in your gravity,you know I never want you to set me free.  
It's just you,you're all I need to keep my heart tied.  
When your here,I wouldn't fly away. Oh,no I won't even try.  
We fall apart. When you're gone I think that I need your love.  
Just pull me right back to start.  
I don't know what this could be,so lost in your mystery.  
Caught up in your gravity..."  
**_

* * *

She listened to song after song. Hoping she would get the least bit of tiredness in her,but didn't succeed. It hit 10:00. One more song,and she had to. She put her stuff away,and got up. She took a deep breath,and went into Logans' room. A lamp still shining dimly,and Logan's voice was heard, "Mom,for the millionth time,I'm fine." He pulls the covers down a bit to see his face. He meets up with Nicole's. "Nicole? What are you doing here? Do you need something?" He asks about to sit up,but Nicole doesn't answer. She head over to Logan's side of the bed that he's not using,and peels the covers back a bit. She lays down beside him,and pulls the covers on top of them. Logan doesn't say anything. He was tense though. Mostly confused. Nicole snuggled into him. Logan just went along with it (Obiously because he was happy about whatever came over Nicole) and he wrapped an arm over her. She quickly comforted into his embrace. No one saying a word. But it wasn't awkward,it was happiness. Drowsiness soon overcame Nicole,and she slept away in Logan's arms. But Logan was thinking. Now he _never_wanted morning to come.

_**"I know it sounds crazy,that you'd be my baby. Girl you mean that much to me.  
And nothing compares when,we're lighter than air and we don't wanna come back down.  
And I don't wanna ruin what we have. Love is so unpredictable.  
But its the risk that I'm taking. Hoping,praying,you'd fall in love with your best friend..."  
**_

* * *

_**Songs-Best Friend  
& Gravity; Jason Chen.**_

Hope you liked! I'll update as soon as I can:) Please Review :) -M.


	13. Chapter 13-Someday

**Hewooo! c: I know,I know,this is a very short chapter,but I have school tomorrow and I wanted this posted before then. Lovey-dovey chiz with Logan & Nicole. It may seem annoying in one way,but as soon as I get more time,I'll be writing more and better informational chapters. :) I hope you guys are liking this story so far...anyhoo,enjoy!  
**

* * *

It was around 8:27 A.M when Nicole's eyes fluttered open. All she saw was gray. As she was about to get up,arms were woven around her and brought her closer. _Logan._  
She didn't want to do what she did last night,but it seemed to her it was the only way she could get Logan to know she was okay without saying any words. _Words would've meant nothing then...  
_Did she feel bad? Yes. She did. Just like she thought she was going to feel,like a burden. A cling-on. And everyone knows how annoying clingy people are. But let's not judge her,she did love last night. Sounds sappy,and so predictable but she didn't care,she slept so soundly last night. So peacefully,and felt so protected by Logan's strong arms. As if no one could hurt her..._she needs to get out of here._  
She forces Logan to loosen up a bit,and she propped up on one elbow facing Logan,his arms still around her. He was sound asleep. "_How cute.._" She thought. She ran her hand through his hair, "Loges...Logan,wake up." He just stirred a bit. She chuckled to herself, "Logan Mitchell. You are _lazy._" "Mmm." Logan responded still half asleep. "Come onnnn. Wake up." She said once again. Logan slowly blinked his eyes open repeatedly. He finally opens them,him still looking tired, "Morning,cutie." Nicole grinned a bit, "Hey." Logan sat up to rest his back on the headboard of the bed. He rubbed at his eyes and looked at Nicole. Then he lifted both arms out offering a hug. Nicole raised an eyebrow. He motioned her over, "You know you want a hug." He said. She shook her head and got up, "It's enough I came in here and slept in your bed. I'm sorry about that..." She said rubbing her eyes as well. "I actually loved it." Logan replied with his signature smile. "Of course you did." Nicole responded heading towards the door. "Oh,so what? As if you didn't love it as much as I did?"  
Nicole turned back to look at him, "I wanna talk to you. Mind if I make breakfast,and we can talk over that?" Logan's smile disappeared. He didn't answer. "You know I'm not mad at you right? I'm just sort of disappointed and embarrassed. Just come down for breakfast in a minute." She said one last thing before leaving, "And who knows. Maybe after we talk,I may actually _need_ a hug. But only from you."

* * *

Logan smiled at that. He got into the shower,and after he changed into a plain red V-Neck and sweats. He headed downstairs to see Nicole eating bacon at the kitchen table along with two plates of eggs one in front of her,and one beside her. She looks up to see Logan, "Sit,and enjoy." "You made this?" Logan asked heading over to stand behind Nicole. "Yep. So I suggest you eat it,before I do because I did a pretty good job making these eggs." Logan just chuckles,and sits beside her. "What? No thank you?" Nicole asks playfully. Logan leans over and kisses her cheek, "Thank you."  
"You really need to stop that." Nicole said taking a bite of her eggs. "Stop what?" Logan wondered while stuffing his mouth with pieces of bacon. "Showing me affection like that." She replied looking over to him. Logan turned to face directly at her,he wiped his hands from grease on his sweats. He chewed and swallowed the bacon and took a deep breath, "Look,Nicole. I show you affection because I love doing that. You deserve it. But I'm just gonna come out and say it,even though you probably already know it. I like you. But as in like _like_ you. I have since forever." He paused, "So,I'm sorry if you don't like it. But I gotta do it. But you can't really say you don't appreciate them. Do you?" He asked.  
Nicole sighed, "Logan I can't say that I _don't_ have feelings for you,because I clearly do,but I don't want to. Not right now that is. Since I've gotta work things out...I hope that you will be in my life more than just a friend someday. I would love to have you in my future. I have a feeling I always have."  
"If I kissed you,right now,would you kiss back?" Logan blurted out without hesitation. It took Nicole by surprise,but she knew she would. Definitely. "Okay. What if I propose something,that could probably benefit us both?" She asked. He raised an eyebrow, "Go on.."  
"Right now,I need a friend. Not a boyfriend. _But,_once I get past this,I will let you kiss me,and I will kiss back with so much passion. That day that you can do it,which may be tomorrow. Or the next day,or even later today. Possibly years from now. But I will alow that to happen just like I said when you find the perfect moment. If we're alone,and we meet each others gaze,you can place you hand on my cheek and slowly lean in. If by some reason you pull me close to hug,and don't let go,stare into my eyes and lift my chin up to kiss me. I want our first _real_ kiss to be amazing. Because honestly,if we met three days ago with me being totally sure and known about my past,I would be kissing you right now. But first I need you to help me through this." Logan doesn't answer. "Look,I know it may sound really stupid and make me sound like an idiot-" "Don't ever call yourself an idiot. You're perfect to me. I don't care how sappy I may be sometimes,but I'm only like this with you. Because you make me complete just being in your presence. And yet again,there goes another soap-opra show line." He said. Nicole hugged him, "Thank you. I don't care how much we look like a couple,and how much we hug. Because I know you think the same." Logan leans his head down to stare at her, "Is this the perfect moment?" Nicole chuckles, "Sorry. But I have a question." She lets go and starts eating again. "And that question is?" Logan asks. "Do you think we could go to my house,and talk to my parents? I know they aren't my real parents now,but I'll still call them that. I love them. All these years,they've never treated me bad. I just need someone there...you know?" "Of course. Just tell me when and we'll go." Logan replied eating the rest of the bacon on his plate.  
"You really did make these eggs great. I liked the bacon better though. I love bacon." Logan comments. Nicole laughs. Logan was something else.

* * *

**I hope you liked.. c:  
** **Please review :) -M.**


	14. Chapter 14-Chances

**Hewwwooo! Sorry for the late update,to whoever's reading this. But dropping hints here or there for Logan and Nicole...anyhoo,here's another. Enjoy! :)  
**

* * *

Logan and Nicole were now on Logan's bed in his room.

"Logan?" She asks. "Yes?" Logan replies looking up from his phone. "When I was a little girl,what did I want to be when I grew up?"  
Logan sighed, "Why?" He asked in curiousity locking his phone and putting it away in his pocket.  
"Well...now that I know my past,well what you told me,I want to know. I wanna figure out some things,if you're willing to help. Right now,in this life,I searched and looked over some medical things. It seems like I want a career in medecine,being a doctor." Nicole said with a smile on her face. Logan returned it, "Wow. One day in school,Mrs . Greene our second grade teacher,asked us all to write down a paragraph of what we want to be when we grew up and why. We always sat by each other,so you kept asking me to help you with what you could be." He remembered that day crystal clear,

_**"Okay,class!" Mrs . Greene began, "today I want you all to write down,in a paragraph,what you all want to be when you grow up and why you want to be that. No less than five sentences! Remember what I told you!"  
As Mrs . Greene explained more about how to remember to use correct punctuation and such,Logan was at his desk already scibbling on the paper he got from his binder. He always knew what he wanted to be.  
A doctor.  
He loved how fufilling it sounded,and overall he just wanted to give to people in need. Next to him,Nicole sat staring at a blank piece of paper. Logan just wrote and wrote his little heart out. It was much,much longer than five sentences. The teachers always appreciated how Logan was always so clear with his writing. Mostly why he was such a good student,and every teacher adored him.  
Nicole sighed,and tapped Logan on the arm, "Logan..." She whispered. He just kept writing. "Loooogaann." She whispered a little louder. He wouldn't listen. Nicole snatched his pencil away,and held it up by her side that Logan wasn't by. "Nicole! Give me my pencil!" Logan yelled in his whisper. "Noo. I need help,Logie." She said pointing at her paper with her free hand. "I told you not to call me that! You know I hate it!" Logan whined. "I need help. That's all I'm asking. I'm sorry I called you Logie." She replied smiling. Logan sighed,and knew he would always give in. "How can I help you..." He said emotionless. "What should I be when I grow up?" Nicole asked. "I dunno. What do you think you'd like?" He replied. Nicole just shrugged her shoulders. Logan gave her some suggestions,until Nicole asked him, "What do you wanna be?" "A doctor." Logan replied without hesitation. She smiled at him,and gave his pencil back. She picked hers up and started writing. As she was writing,she spoke up in a whisper loud enough for Logan to hear her, "We'll be doctor buddies then."**_

Nicole smiled at how Logan spoke so detailed while telling her his story. "Really?" Nicole asked hopefully. "Yup! After school you started getting interested in it,and asking me a bunch of questions of it. Ever since then you've stuck to it. Even now,I guess." He replied.  
"Well. I will stick to it. I will be your doctor buddy,as long as you're still up for it." Nicole rose her eyebrow at him. He laughed, "Of course I'll still be your doctor buddy!" He rose a hand up for a high-five which Nicole gladly gave.  
"Okay. Can we talk more about this later? Because I was kind of hoping we could go to my house now..." Nicole said stretching out the word now waiting for a response from Logan.  
He got up and looked down at her, "Let's go."

* * *

As Logan drove up to Nicole's driveway,he knew she was worried and nervous. Just by one look at her,Logan said, "Nicky,it's gonna be okay." Nicole looked over to him and smiled. She got out of his car and went over to Logan's side. "What?" Logan asked locking his car doors. Nicole grabbed his hand, "Thanks for coming with me." Logan smiled and intertwined his fingers with hers, "Anytime."  
They walked up to her front door. Nicole tried to open the door,but it was locked. She sighed and knocked.  
Her dad comes and answers the door, "Honey!" He exclaims a bit smiling,but his smile fades away when he sees Logan. _Holding _hands with his little girl. "And who is this young man?" He asks.  
"Dad...this is Logan." Nicole said uneasily. He just nodded his head while Logan was getting more uncomforatable by the second.  
"Hi,sir." Logan said lifting out his free hand. Nicole's father crossed his arms, "Please. Call me Mr . Shaw."  
"Dad." Nicole said sternly,pushing him aside and leading Logan inside her home. Mr . Shaw catches up to them,sits down at their dinner table where Nicole's mother is. Nicole in front her dad,and Logan in front of her mom. "So. This is the boy you spent the night with?" Mr . Shaw asks. "Okay,dad. We didn't do anything! We're not even dating." Nicole says raising her hands up. "At least not yet..." Logan mutters under his breath. Nicole shoots him a glare.  
"Nicole?" Her mom speaks up. Nicole looks over to her, "I'm not mad at you,mom. If that's what you're thinking." "Honey,I'm so sorry. I snapped for no reason." She replied. "Its okay. But I came here for a reason." Nicole said quietly. "And that reason is?" Mrs . Shaw asks.  
Nicole takes a deep breath, "Logan told me everything. He told me about the wreck." Mr . Shaw gets up from his seat filled with anger, "How dare you do that! You have no right!" He exclaims. "Leonard! Calm down! I told him to." Mrs . Shaw says,tears in her eyes. Mr . Shaw looks down at her,still standing, "Sandra,why? I underdstand we had to tell Nicole at some point but,why this kid?" Mrs . Shaw leans over the table and grabs Logan's hand, "Because this _kid_ is Logan Mitchell." Nicole's father slowly backs down into his seat, "Mitchell?" He asks softly. "Yes. Son of Joanna Mitchell." Logan answers. Mrs . Shaw lets go of Logan's hand and turns her head to her husband. "I'm sorry,Logan." Mr . Shaw begins, "We expected to tell Nicole on her eighteenth birthday. I guess we won't have to anymore." Logan just smiles, "Nicole? Isn't there something you'd like to say?" He asks laying his hand on her shoulder. "Yeah...I know you aren't my real parents now but,I know I wouldn't ask for my past back. This life I have right now,is more than enough. You both are my parents,and I want to let you know that I don't ever want that to change." She says smiling. Her mom gets up and goes over to her side and imedietley gives her a huge hug. No words were said. _  
That's exactly how she wanted it to be.  
_

* * *

After Nicole had shared more of her thoughts,_and hugs_,with her parents she explained that she would want Logan to help her with her past. Just not the accident part. Her parents agreed that would be a good idea for Nicole. They were going to go to the doctor's office in a couple of weeks for a checkup on her,and possibly some reccomended meetings for the family. Everything was normal,well for Nicole it was a new better normal. Nicole was having a talk with her mom,while her dad thought it was fine and dandy to have a man-to-man talk with Logan. Nicole was pretty sure it was "_The Talk."_

About after two hours of being at Nicole's home,she thought she should head back to Logan's for her things.  
"Well...that went smoothly." Logan said as they were on the way back to his house. "It actually _did."_ Nicole replied. Logan chuckled. "Thanks for being there,Loges." Nicole said softly. Logan pulled one hand off of the steering wheel,and reached for Nicole's hand, "Like I said before,and will say many times more,_anything for you._"

Logan was leaning on the doorway of the room Nicole slept in. He watched sadly as she slipped one strap of her backpack onto her shoulder,and looked up at him. "I'm gonna miss you being here. No one's gonna make me breakfast like you." He said a bit pouty. "Oh,so you were just using me for breakfast?" Nicole asked putting one hand on her hip. Logan laughed, "Maybe." He went over to her,and wrapped his arms around her for a hug. "It's not like I'll never come back here."Nicole said giving him a hug back. "Oh,you are coming back here every day you're free." He replied. She smiled into his shoulder. "Oh!" Logan exclaimed pulling away from Nicole. "What?" she asked. "I was wondering,since you're okay with your parents,and you're giving me a chance..." "Go on..." Nicole said suspiciously. "Would you mind going out with me Friday night?" He said rubbing the back of his neck. Nicole stood on her tip-toes and kissed his cheek, "Of course I'll go out with you,Logie."

Logan drove Nicole back to her place,and led her to her doorstep like a cheesy gentleman. He gave her one last hug before letting her go inside. As he was heading back to his car,Nicole ran up to him, "Logan!" He turned around to meet Nicole in a gigantic hug. "I'll be at your house tomorrow. Just because. Text me."She whispered in his ear. Logan kissed the top of her head, "Perfect." He whispered back.

* * *

**_Please Review :) -M_.**


	15. Chapter 15-Date Night!

**Hey! Sorry for the late update! But I'm finally here! I've been caught up with school,and meets...Anyhoo! Heres another...enjoy?  
**

* * *

The next morning I woke up with a slight buzz in my ear. I sat up in my bed and rubbed my eyes. "Ugh..." I sighed.  
**_*Buzz,buzz*_**  
It came from under my pillow. I lifted it,and picked up my phone.  
_**"Two new messages from: Logan3"**_  
_Yes,I did have a heart by Logan's name. He's that awesome. Don't judge..._  
I unlocked my phone,and opened the messages,  
_**"Good morning,you. I'm picking you up in 20 minutes. Don't ask why. It's a little surprise,just because I wanna do something fun :)"**_  
Silly,Logan...I looked at his second one,  
**_"And you're probably still sleeping right now. Oh,Nicole. You always were a lazy-butt-face. Wake up!"_**  
Excuse me? Um. No. He did not just call me that. Let's start a fight Mitchell.  
**_To:Logan3_**  
**_From: Nicole_**  
**_"For your information sir,I was very much awake,but I didn't feel like answering you because I saw that it was you."_**  
**_To:Nicole_**  
**_From:Logan3_**  
**_"Mhm. I know you can't hate me. Because...on the outside,I just see how much you love me in your eyes,Shaw. Just wait. I'll make you say it one of these days...anyways! Get ready,and don't be all morning Nicole :) I'll be at your house in a bit. Don't make me wait,girl."_**

_"I'll make you say one of these days.._" It replayed in my mind. But honestly,I was gonna say it one day,and_ I'm gonna mean it._  
I laughed a bit,and got up to take a quick shower,

* * *

I finished drying my hair,and went to my phone,  
_**"Nicole. Shaw. Get. Your. Booty. Down. Here. This. Instant. I've been waiting like FOREVER! Hurrrryyy upp! Gah...3" And of course,it had to be Logan.**_  
I put my hair up in a pony-tail and headed downstairs. I put my hoodie that was rested on a chair and put it on. I put my phone in the pocket,and opened the front door. I walked to Logan's passenger side of the car and got in. He was staring me down once I got in.  
"May I help you with something?" I asked raising an eyebrow at him.  
"You left me waiting in this car for almost FIVE FULL minutes." He said almost in a death tone. I raised both of my eyebrows, "But aren't I worth the wait?" I winked at him,and leaned over to give him a kiss on the cheek.  
He sighed and softened his look, "You are. Definetly."  
"Logan!" I exclaimed poking his cheek. He wouldn't budge and tell me where we were going, "Logan Phillp Mitchell." He stopped at the nearest red light, "How do you know my middle name?"

I said nothing. I didn't know what to say.

"Nicole?" Logan asked looking at me with a bit of worry.

"Um...uh...I-I,I don't know." I said sadly,suddenly feeling the urge to cry. I felt te tears in my eyes.  
Logan looked up,and saw the green light. He drove,but what seemed like seconds later,he stopped the car,parked it,and turned it off. He leaned over to me, "Hey. Don't cry. Look,we're here." He said lifting my chin up to see outside. "Hyde Park..." I whispered. I saw Logan smile out of the corner of my eye, "Yep. Our-" "Castle." I finished for him,without even trying.  
"How-" My eyes went wide,and I ran out of the car to the playground for the kids. Little ones roaming everywhere. Logan came running after me, "Nicole! Wait up!" He yelled out. I stopped in front of the slide that must seem huge to the little kids. Logan finally caught up with me, "Nicole." He took a breath, "What's wrong?"  
I stepped over to the slide, "This used to be the 'Royal Playroom' " I said running my hand down it.  
Logan laughed a bit, "Yeah. It was." He paused a little, "We used to imagine this," He motioned to the slide to the little hut at the top where you could just sit, "was full of games,and all that."  
I went over to the swings, "This was where we sat to 'eat dinner' " I moved over to the little rock climbing mountain sort of thing. I laughed, "This is where we got 'married' " I turned to see Logan scratching at his neck, "Um..." He stuttered. "How do you know this,Nicole?" He asked coming over to me.  
I smiled, "I don't know...but,I remember what we used to do here. Just like,so...clearfully. We were so happy here. But,I remember. I remember...Logan. Do you hear this? I remember!" I exclaimed jumping for joy. He laughed, "You remember!"  
I smiled even more and ran into his arms. He picked me up and twirled me around. I laughed and yelled. "Wooohoooo!" Logan exclaimed raising a fist to the air. He let me down,but he still held me. He hugged me, "I came here to help you remember. But..what made yourself remember?" He whispered to me. I lifted me head,and Logan rested his forehead on mine, "I don't know...I think its just the park. We spent a lot of time here,didn't we?"  
Logan nodded his head. "A lot"  
"Well,thanks for taking me here to try to help me remember,even though I remembered myself. You know,since I'm way better than you."  
He put his hands on my waist and pulled away from me, "Excuse me? No one,and I mean no one,is better than me."  
I stick my tongue out at him,and kiss his cheek, _**"EWWW!**_" Was all I heard. I turn my head to see a bunch of little kids in a circle in front of us. **_"COOTIES!"_** One of them yelled and ran away. The rest followed her action and bolted off,yelling their heads off.  
I just laughed, "Let's go somewhere else." I say. "Where?" He asked. "Well...if you wouldn't mind..." He raised an eyebrow, "Mind what?"  
"If you wouldn't mind taking me to the hospital over at Highland? It's only a couple minutes from here,I think.." I say slowly.  
"Why do you want to go to Highland? And more importantly over to their hospital?" He asked once again.  
"Well...a couple weeks before you moved here,our prinicple announced that in homeroom people would be talking about extra curricular activities outside of school. People from the library,stores,hospitals,and even resturaunts from the area were there to talk to us about sorta've helping those busnisses out. We had to fill in an application and send over to them. I did,for a hospital secretary and or a nurse in training,and sent it to their hospital in Highland. It was closest to home,not to far of a drive. They actually accepted my form. They actually suggested I come."  
"And...? Go on." Logan said a bit pressy.  
I sighed, "Well,I never got back to them. I was to...scared. Scared to try it because I knew I was gonna fail in that career I somehow really wanted. But now that you're here...and you told me those things,well...it sorta've made me realize that I should take that opportunity. But I mean,If you don't want to,I completly understand. It was ju-"  
"Nicole Marie Shaw. We're going." He said cutting me off and dragging me to his car.

* * *

"Just wait in here and Doctor Martinez will be out in a minute." The secretary at the hospital desk said.  
"Um. Okay. Thank you." I said and walked over to Logan. He was sitting in the waiting room in a seat looking at a magazine, '_**Highlights'**_  
I sit down by him, "You are such a little kid. Dork." I say. He looks over at me, "Excuse me? This little kid," He said pointing to himself, "always read these kinds of magazines with another little kid," He continued pointing at me, "all the time." I laughed and looked at the magazine along with him.  
We started skimming through the magazine and ended up searching at the '_**Find The Difference'**_page.  
_And wow. They didn't make this any easier for the adults._

_"_Nicole? Nicole Shaw?" Someones voice called me,causing me to stop giggling at Logan throwing the magazine onto the coffee table in frustration. I look up to see a woman in a white doctors coat with a stethoscope around her neck. Brunette hair covered her head,along with chocolate brown eyes like Logan's. She appeared to be in her mid-thirties. She walks closer to the waiting room so I take that as a sign to get up and go to her, "I'm Nicole.." I say nervously. She smiles at me, "Well,hey there,Nicole. I'm doctor Martinez. Anyway,I don't really have much to say. I've looked over your application and you seem great. I think you'd go good in a position as a sort of secretary. Of course you'll start out like that,then follow up the steps to become a nurse once you learn more into school about these things. But overall,I'd love to have you start your career here."  
I smile widely, "Really? I would love that! Thank you so much!" I exclaim.  
"Of course. I'll have you helping around here for some people. You'd check up on patients,and make them feel at home. Run certain errands here and there. So it'd be a revolving clock. You won't be working or getting paid much though. Keep that in mind." She replied.  
"Thank you so much! You won't regret it Doctor Martinez! I promise!" I reply estatically.  
"I know I won't regret this. Come in anytime you're free,and we'll work out a schedule,okay?" She asks.  
"Yes. Yes,I'll come as soon as possible." I say.  
She smiles warmly at me, "Great." She puts a hand into her pocket of her coat, "I'll be seeing you around then." And with that she leaves.  
I go back to Logan. He looks at me, "Soo?" He asks. I run into his arms and hug him. "I got it." I say. "That's awesome." He whispers,and hugs me tighter. "Thanks for this. And no. Don't ask, 'Thanks for what?' Just say, 'Your welcome.' " He pulls back and laughs a bit, "Your welcome."

* * *

_**The days passed by and the week would be coming to an end. Logan and Nicole hung out almost every day. They seemed inseperable once again. Logan would always flirt with Nicole,and she would gladly flirt back and blush. Nicole didn't feel uncomfortable with Logan being so lovey-dovey. Honestly,she wanted it to be this way. But Logan would make it that way soon...**_

* * *

_***Logans'**_** POV***

Finally. School was over for the day. Friday! And the moment I've been waiting for. I had to get home to plan and get prepared.  
Once I dropped Nicole off at her place,I told her I would pick her up around seven. I drove back to my house and ran up the steps to my room. It was only 3:25,yes. But hey,It's not bad to be prepared early,right?  
Anyways,I went to my closet and rummaged through my clothes. It seemed like nothing was good enough. I finally picked out a white flannel long sleeve shirt and threw out a black vest to go on top of it. Along with a red tie,of course. Some black-blue faded pants,not to daily,but not to fancy. Some regular shoes,but some nice ones. I knew how I would fix up my hair.

I had to start planning how exactly I was going to make the whole romantic evening work.  
How I would let Nicole see how much I actually do care for her,and how much I would do just to make her mine.  
We will be in a relationship. Even if we go through tough times,I'll always find a way back to her.

_I'll promise her that..._

* * *

**Sorry for the short inconvienince! I have to go to sleep :P But hey! Tomorrow's Friday! WOOHOO! 3 Anyhoo,hope you liked that one,and I'll come back with a cute romantic one soon. Whats in store for Logan and Nicole next? **  
**Please Review :) -M.**


	16. Chapter 16-Perfect

_**Sorry for the late update,AGAIN! Its been a hectic few days :P But now I'm here once again with another! Hope you like! (P.S)-I wrote this right now,and I'm really tired..sooo,bear with me! Enjoy!  
**_

* * *

_***Logans POV***_

I put the final touch in my hair,and went downstairs. I slipped on my shoes,and got the bouquet of roses for Nicole. I opened the door, "Logan! Wait!"  
I look back to see my mom running out from her room with a camera in her hands. I laugh, "Yes,Mother?"  
She smiles and turns on the camera, "Well,I've never gotten to take a picture of you _**this**_ spiffy looking! You look so handsome! My little boy!" She exclaims raising the camera to her eye.  
I walk over to her,and lower the camera down, "Mom,no pictures. This isn't prom. And trust me,you got _**enough**_ pictures on prom night. I'm just going on a little date with her. Maybe soon,well hopefully soon,you'll get pictures of us together. Looking very _spiffy._" I say.  
She sighs and puts the camera on a little table by the stairs. She wraps me into tight hug, "You're growing up to fast." She whispers. I hug her back, "That's life mom. But trust me on this,I'll never stop being your little boy. I'll always need you. I mean,I can't even make a decent breakfast." I say with a chuckle. She laughs back, "Go get your girl."

* * *

I arrive at Nicole's house and park my car in her driveway. I take a deep breath,and head to her front door.  
I knock on the door three times. Nervously.  
A couple moments later,it opens. Standing there,Nicole. I was breathless. She smiles warmly at me, "Hey! I didn't exactly know where we were going tonight,since Logan over here won't ever tell me,so I didn't really dress up.." She said.  
I just kept staring. She looked so _beautiful._ She was wearing a dark purple skirt,along with a silver tank top,and covering her shoulders was a little black coat.  
"Loges?" She asked,knocking me out of my trance. I look into her eyes, "Hey..." _Really,Logan? Now she knows you were staring at her. God. You're so stupid sometimes..._

"Hey," She chuckles, "you look really good...like really good."  
"Well. Thanks! You look beautiful yourself." I reply. She smiles, "I didn't say you were beautiful,princess. You just look good."  
"Mhm. Well," I place out a hand, "shall we get going?" She gladly takes my hand in hers, "Yep!" I lead her over to my car,and open the door for her. I go to my side and get in as well.  
As soon as I turn the car back on,Nicole has to ask, "So! Where are we going?" I sigh, "Somewhere." I reply. "I swear,Logan." She says looking at me. I pull out of the driveway,and start driving to our destination. I could feel her eyes on me. Just staring. "What are you looking at?" I say turning my head over to her for a couple seconds. "Nothing..." She says quietly with a smile on her face.  
The rest of the ride was silent. But not bad,awkward silence. It was sweet silence. Where we just enjoyed each others presence.  
I stopped the car when I reached the parking lot of the restaurant. Nicole just stared outside. "We're here." I say looking over to her. "Lo-Logan. This restaurant is really fancy. Which means,its really expensive.." She says keeping her eyes locked on the venue. I get out of the car,and head to her side to get the door. I stand,leaning on the open car door, "Come on." I say holding out a hand. "Logan. I refuse to let you spend this much mon-" I grab her by the hand,and drag her out. I pulled her over to the entry of the restaurant, "Our first date has to be perfect. So,yes. You will allow me to do this." I lead her to through the double doors into the restaurant . She gasps, "Logan..." I move us over to the middle section of the restaurant with a candlelit table for two awaited. I pulled the chair out for her,and sat her down. I then went to my side and did the same. Her mouth was a bit open taking in the whole scene, "Lo-Logan. How did you vacate the whole restaurant?" She asked. I laughed,and put the tablecloth onto my lap, "I had a friend pull some strings." "What friend?" She asked. "Tyler,my biology partner,he's became a good friend of mine. His mom owns the place,and I told him about how I wanted to make this day perfect. He offered to help,which I said I could handle myself,but of course he went ahead and asked his mom for advice. She loved the idea of two teens having a romantic evening alone,and so..now here we are." I simply reply. She placed her tablecloth on her lap,and placed her hands onto her lap, "You're amazing,Logan. Everything would've been perfect just with what you would do. But,thanks. You're really sweet." I smiled warmly at her,and as if on cue,our waiter of the night came out to take our orders.  
After we ate dinner,wait. Make that the _best food ever_,we got our desserts. Everything was delicious. I could barely drink any of my soda without thinking I was going to explode. I could tell Nicole was enjoying herself by how smiley she looked.  
Right before we left the restaurant,I headed to the back and thanked Tyler and his mother who stayed behind to make sure everything went as planned.

The next stop was to the park. Nicole of course wouldn't stop bugging me by asking, "Where are we going?!"  
But when we finally got to Hyde Park,Nicole took off her seatbelt and leaned over to hug me tightly. After a while,we pulled back, "What was that for?" I asked. "You really are making this perfect." She replies with a smile.  
We both get out of the car. I go to the trunk to get the blanket,and bouquet of roses. I lead the way to a flat plain grass area where there's a perfect view of the moon just sitting on the horizon. Nicole helps me lay out the blanket and once we get settled sitting down criss-cross facing each other,I hand her the roses. "Really?" She asks. I worry, "What? Do you not like roses? I knew I should've gotten you those lilies! Oh my gosh,Logan. Here. Let me take those,and I'll get you the lilies as so-" "Logan! Calm down! I meant, 'Really?' , as in 'Are you really this great?'." She says cutting me off. I release a big breath and rub my face with both of my hands. "Logan. Just relax,okay? This date is _amazingly perfect_ already."  
We ended up lying down on the ground,Nicole on my arm. Just resting,and relaxing. We were looking up at the night sky,Nicole asking if there were any constellations out that I could name. It was fun. Then we would end up getting into our own little conversations. I saw Nicole look at her phone,and she frowned. "What's wrong?" I ask. "It's getting late..I have to be home by 10:00. It's 9:46." She says sadly. "Oh..well..I guess that was all for tonight. Let's get you home." I reply,both of us getting up. I grabbed the blanket,and she got her roses. We headed to the car and got in.

* * *

What seemed like seconds later,I drove up to Nicole's driveway. I parked the car and turned it off. I headed over to her side,and helped her out. We both walked up to her door slowly.  
"So..thanks for tonight,Logan. I really loved it." Nicole said putting her roses and phone on a porch chair to be able to unlock her door quietly. She picked up her things,and quickly placed them somewhere inside. She backed back out,and we just stood there. "You're welcome. I really hoped that you would like it.." I said quietly. She smiled, "Can I have a hug now?" She asked holding her arms out wide. I laughed a bit and pulled her in. _  
Just do it already,Logan. Don't back out. This is the perfect moment.  
_  
I gently pulled back,but intertwined our hands together. She stared up at me. Her eyes filled with happiness. I took that as a sign to go ahead and do it. I let go of her hands,and slowly placed one hand on each of her cheeks. We both smiled at each other,I leaned in first then she did. At that moment,our lips connected. _**Sparks.**_  
Our lips moved together,as if we never wanted this moment to end. When we pulled away for a breath,I asked, "Was that the perfect moment?" She smiled widely, "Defiantly." And connected our lips together again.

_I wanted it to be this way.  
Just be,perfect.  
__**Together.  
**_

* * *

_**Hope you liked..please review :) -M.**_


	17. Chapter 17-Great Going

_**Hey! Here's another..it may be boring,but everything's just starting. I'll try to update sooner that usual! Anyhoo,enjoy!  
**_

* * *

_***Back to Nicole's POV***_

I wake up the next morning feeling great. Yep. Got that right. I feel great. Not groggy and just overall nasty morning personality. I feel _great._ And of course. It's all thanks to that special dork,Logan Mitchell.  
_We kissed. For __**real**__ this time. And it was __**amazing.**_  
I feel all giddy inside now...wait.

_Now what?_

Was that just a one time thing? Just a kiss he needed? That was a one time thing...now we're just friends again. But how could that be just a one time thing when I felt so much passion in that _one_ kiss? And I knew he felt it,too. He wouldn't have kissed me back like that if he didn't,and he wouldn't have smiled so big when we pulled apart. I shouldn't think about this right now,should I? There was one kiss. That's all. But why do I feel so happy when I'm around him? Now I'll have to resist the urge to just attack him with a long kiss...

"Honey! Wake up!" My mother was basically wanting to break down my door. I sigh,and get up to open the door, "Yes,mother?" I furrow my eyebrows by how her smile looks devious. She smiles even more and steps aside of my door, "Logan's downstairs." She says.  
My brows raise up,and my smile grows from ear to ear. I run down the stairs without tripping over any one and get to the ending of the steps. Standing by the door,hands in pockets,was Logan. He probably saw my whole scene down the stairs since he was smiling. _A lot._  
I smile widely at him, "Hi." I simply say. He laughs and walks over to me. He wraps me into a hug, "Hey." He says. _**He's actually hugging me. Without hesitation. Sign one of a probability that he might want this...  
**_When he pulls away he sees my thinking face on. He tilts his head to the side, "What going on in Nicole's mind? Hm?" He asks. I blink out of it,and smile again at him. "Nothing." I say softly. "Hmm. No. There's something going on in there." He says grabbing my hand and walking over to the staircase,making us both sit down on one step. He looks at me intently. "What?" I ask looking over to him. "What's wrong?"  
I sigh. "Nicole. You know you can tell me anything." He says in the most serious tone possible. I turn towards him, "Look. About yesterday..." I shake my head, "It was a one time thing,wasn't it?"  
"What?" Logan asked in disbelief.  
I shrugged, "That kiss. The whole date. This is probably all fake,huh." The next thing I knew,his lips were on mine. And I still felt the spark. He pulled away,and rested his forehead on mine. "I'd never lie to you. I asked you out because I like you. Ever since the day I met you. In third grade,I asked your dad if I could ask you out on a date. He agreed and even said that one day,he would be glad to have me as a son-in-law. Now. Do you really think this is fake? Because every day in Minnesota I lay in my bed thinking of you. I couldn't contact you. I couldn't do anything. But then here I am. Eight years later,staring at the girl that I ever had a crush on."  
I smiled a little on the inside. He really meant those words. I could sense it. I get out of his hold,and stand up to face him. "I guess I just needed those words as a reassurance. Needed to hear you say it." I said playing with my hands. "Why,though?" He asks sympathetically. "I don't know..." I stuttered at the end, "Its that..that date was perfect. Just like you planned it to be. But that kiss. Unforgettable. I,it was,um. See? I can't even explain it! I guess what I'm trying to say is that.."  
"You do know that I came here to talk to you about the same thing,right?" He says out of nowhere. I look up to see him smiling. "I felt the same things,too. This is how I want it to be. And if you'll allow it,I want to try. Try to help you with everything,and to convince you that you could be my girl."  
I smiled. "This is too soon,isn't it?" Logan shook his head, "No. We've known each other for a long time. But anyways,what do you say? Wanna try," He shoots his fingers back and forth at the both of us, "us?"  
"Do we need to go on more dates?" I ask. "Defiantly." Logan simply replies. I nod my head slowly,as I'm about to say something,Logan takes my place, "But! You we can't be in any sort of relationship until a special deadline."  
"Um...what?" I asked. "Nothing. Just focus on what can happen between us in the future." He replied. I slowly nod my head as he gets up to go towards me. "Can I do something?" He asks nervously. "Um,sure?" I reply unsure. He puts his hands on my waist and lays his forehead on mine. "Is that all?" I ask smiling. He smiles in response, "No. Can I do something else,now?" I nod my head because I know what he was thinking. He leans in and just as he's about to place his lips on mine,a ringing sounds. He slumps down a bit,takes hands away from me and sighs. He pulls out his phone from his pocket and answers, "Hello?" He says emotionless. "Yes,mom...I know. I know. I know! I'll be home in a minute. Yeah. Bye." He put his phone back into his pocket,and looked back at me. "What's wrong?" I ask. "Ugh. My mom. She just had to remind me,even if I already knew,that we had to go to a day with my mom's really good friend. She'd probably remember you if she saw you. My mom,and your mom knew her really well. Does Michelle Connors ring a bell?"  
It processed in my head, "Um..a little. Like a little dot in the distance. A bit faded." I reply rubbing my forehead.  
"Hm. Well we do need to take you to your doctor appointments to check stuff out. And yes. I am going to be the one taking you. Anyways! Where were we?" He asked placing his hands back on my waist. I laughed, "No. Your mom seemed pretty mad. You should get going. Anyways,we aren't even in a relationship. We went on one date." I push his hands off crossing my arms. Logan made a pouty face, "Come on! I I said I wanted to try. I also think you almost let me kiss you right before my phone went off." I just shake my head. "Just one?" He asked. I shake my head once again. He rose an eyebrow,and rolled his eyes. "Fine. Can I at least have a hug?" I smile and allow him to wrap his arms around me. We stayed like that for a bit,letting me take in how he smelt. It was just like...Logan. Yes. Like Logan. What made my heart skip a beat,was when he kissed the top of my head,and left his lips on it a bit to linger. Right before I pulled away he whispered, "I will make you mine." And he pulled me into a kiss.  
One word.  
_Overpowering.  
_How soft his lips were,and how perfect they felt on mine. I really wanted this every time I saw him. Or just a good-bye kiss. Hello kiss. Something to let me know that he really cares. He pulled away,breathless. My eyes closed. He placed one last kiss,quick but sweet,on my lips before resting his forehead on mine. I slowly opened my eyes to see a perfect sight. His beautiful chocolate-brown eyes staring directly at me with a smile on his face. "You're perfect." He whispers. "Sure I am." I say back. "Well. You may not think it. Others may not. But I do. So deal with the truth." He simply says still smiling. I lift my head up,and pull away from his grasp, "You should get going."  
"After that? I never wanna leave."  
"Logan Mitchell." "Nicole Shaw." He mocks. "Seriously. Your mom's probably furious. No,go." I say as polite as I can. He frowns, "You don't want me here?" He asks. I smile, "Look. Lets not be all cupcakey and relationship cuteness right now. I do want you here,but you mom wants over there,too. So do this for me,and get going?" I ask even though I really wanted him to stay. And I would just love to kiss him again,cuddle on the couch. Watch TV,and couple things. But no. Its annoying sometimes,you know? _But everyone wants it.  
_"Come with us!" He exclaims happily. "Logan." I say sternly. "Please?" He pleads. I sigh, "Your mom already has it planned with just you. I'm not sure she'd like it if I cam-" "Nonsense! My mom loves you! Now hush for a minute." He says pulling out his phone and holding up a finger to be signaling me to be quiet.  
"Mom! Can Nicole come with us? YAY! I knew you'd say yes,but she was being a buttface. Anyways! We'll be there soon! Bye!" He looked like a little kid. So cute.  
Logan ran up the stairs,and came back running down. I figured he told my mom I was going. "Let's go!" He said taking my hand,but I stopped him. "Logan Phillip Mitchell! Calm down! I'm still in my pj's!" I exclaim. "You still look beautiful,though." He says softly. I roll my eyes, "Mhm. Lemme change real quick,and I'll be right down."  
A few minutes later,I came down. Logan of course criticizing me about taking forever. We got into his car,and drove to his home.  
When we finally got there,Mrs . Mitchell greeted me with a gigantic hug. She then explained a lot of history my real mom and her had with Michelle. It was actually pretty cool and interesting.

* * *

On the way there,Logan and I were talking and laughing in the backseat. Mrs . Mitchell would be into the conversation once in a while,but it was mostly us two.  
We neared a home bigger,but quite similar to Logan's'. It most likely was a two story home,along with a big beautiful backyard. It was a great venue,  
"Well! We're here!"  
I look to the front of the car to see Mrs . Mitchell out and hugging a woman outside. "Lets go!" Logan says excitedly. He tears me out of the car,and i struggle to stand normally once outside. "Jerk..." I mutter under my breath. "What was that?" He asks. I smile, "So! What are we doing..?"  
As Logan was about to speak a voice yells, "LOGAN!" Next thing I knew,was Logan basically getting pummeled into a hug by a girl. She was hugging him like _they_ were going out. What? Wait...I'm not mad. I'm not _jealous._ Me? Psh. No..we're not going out anyways.  
"Oh! Hey,Gabby!" Logan wraps his arms around her waist and hugs her. And I'm just standing there. Watching it. He lets go of her and smiles down at her.  
_Maybe I was a little mad.  
_He looks over to me, "Gabby,this is Nicole. Nicole,this is Gabby." This "Gabby" walks over to me and holds out a hand, "Hi! I'm Gabriela. But you can call me Gabby." I nod my head slowly,and do the same while shaking her hand. "Hi." I say almost emotionless. She uncomfortably let go of my hand,and nodded her head. She turned back to Logan, "Um. We're preparing a little breakfast meal if you guys haven't eaten already. Just come in when you'd like. Nice seeing you again." She waved,and left into the house.  
Logan gave me a wierd look,and asked if I was okay. I answered with a simple nod. He slowly took my hand in his,and lead me inside.

* * *

"Logan! Man!"

"Max! How've you been?"  
This Max guy,was a tough looking man. Buff,but not over the top. He had dirty blonde hair and seemed to be a little bit older than Logan.

"I've been great! Finally got my girl! Took me a long time,but you know how hard I was pinning over her. But,um. I see you have,too?"

"Halfway there." Logan replied kissing my forehead and wrapping his arm around me. I smile,every feeling of jealously washed away. "Seems to me you both are already a perfect couple." Max replies raising an eyebrow. Logan nods his head slowly, "She is perfect." Mrs . Mitchell and her friend walk in and Max turns his attention to them,greeting Mrs . Mitchell and making small talk.  
Logan leads me into a kitchen where another guy that looked like Max was. "Hey,Zander!" Logan exclaims happily. He too,had muscles but not at all like Max. He was more the size and shape of Logan. Brunette hair. Pretty cute.. "Loges!"Zander came over and gave Logan a "bro" hug,Logan still holding me. "And who is this?" Zander says giving me a flirty smile. Logans grip on me tightens as he says, "My girl."  
I look up to see Logan staring Zander down. His face was all mad,but let me just say..._it was kind of hot._  
I waved with my free hand to Zander, "I'm Nicole." I said with a smile. As soon as Zander was about to speak,Logan walked off and called over his shoulder, "We'll see you later." From that moment on,Logan was silent. Not mad silent,but just silent. He would smile at me and reassure he was fine. It was like that throughout the day. Logan didn't eat breakfast. He was the only one without the morning meal. Michelle did in fact recognize me. Mrs . Mitchell told her the story about what happened after they had left to Minnesota. I guess Logan had told her late that night he told me...or somewhere around that.

* * *

Logan decided he wanted to leave early. Of course,I went with. Mrs . Mitchell said she'd catch a ride with Michelle later. We said good-bye to everyone,but I couldn't even wave bye to Zander because of Logan.  
Once we got into the car I turned to Logan, "Dude. Whats up with you?"

"What do you mean?" He asks turning on the engine and exiting the drive-way.

"Why'd we have to leave so early?"

He kept his eyes on the road,

"Logan." I said his name three times until he gave in,

"Did you see the way Zander kept looking at you? His eyes were like _glued_ to you. And just saying,his eyes weren't always on your face." He said lowering his voice a bit at end,shyly.

I scoffed and rose both of my eyebrows. He stopped at a stop sign and looked my way. He too rose his eyebrows. I shook my head and seated myself back to normal. I kept quiet and my eyes on the road as well.  
Logan sighed and drove.  
He parked in my drive-way and turned the car off. "Nicole."  
I turn my over to him, "What" I say blankly.  
His face softens and then furrows his eyebrows, "So what? Your mad at me now?"  
I roll my eyes, "Lo-" I groan in frustration.  
"This is so stupid." Logan mutters.  
And that's when I snapped.  
"It is! But you're the one who started it all! We could've just had a nice day!" I exclaimed.

He wouldn't answer,he just kept stuttering. So I went on,  
"So what? A guy was looking at me. I wasn't looking back! That doesn't mean we're gonna end up making out at the end of the day! I wouldn't do that to you,Logan!" _And yet I say nothing about Gabby..._  
"Well! I just hated it! Even after I told him you were my girl. It's not right!" He yells.

I get even angrier, "You didn't even clarify anything! Anyways,I thought we weren't going out!"

"Yet! We're not going out,_yet._"

"Then that's the stupidest reason why we left! Just because a guy was staring at your friend. I thought you could trust me. Or is this just your jealousy talking? because I would _never_ do that to you. I really thought we could work everything out,and actually become something out of it." I said calming down.

"I just don't want to loose you!" He says almost mad. He takes a deep breath, "I barely got you. And I hate the fact that you don't think I trust you. I'm an idiot,okay? Is that what you want? To call myself stupid,for all of this? Because I will. I'll do anything. I just want you to be mine,and let everyone know that. I can't lose you. You mean everything to me." At that last sentence he said,it sounded like he was going to break down into tears.  
I sighed,and shook my head. "I'll see you later." I said getting out of the car and heading to my front door.

_Was that our first fight? When we're not even a thing?  
Huh. Smooth. Real smooth,Mitchell.  
_

* * *

_**Hm. Hope you liked! Please review :) -M.**  
_


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey to whoever might still be wanting to read this. I'm going to be deleting,and posting everything else on my other account. I might continue this story,but if you want to know what account I'm using its 'BatGirlHenderson' but I may be also changing that to 'BatGirlHenderson & PenaPerfection'  
**I have another fanfic on there also. Thanks for the reads and reviews :)


End file.
